Something Immortal
by mysteriouslullaby
Summary: What happens when the Cullens never move to Forks? What if they move back to Alaska instead? In this story you will see what happens when Edward finds another girl to date instead of Bella.
1. Chapter 1: In the Darkness

I woke up startled, apparently a loud thunderstorm had waken me. I sighed and looked at the clock.

It was 7:15, I might as well get dressed now and shave a couple minutes of my normal morning routine. I climbed out of bed and stumbled over a teddy bear.

"A teddy bear?" Just then I heard a barking noise and turned on my bedside lamp, Macy, my dog was sitting on her hind legs. I grinned at my cute puppy, who was a 5 week old terrier, and chucked the toy through the doorway.

The pup only stayed a second longer because she dashed of to find her precious bear.  
>Still grinning, I took the advantage of her being gone and shut the door quickly.<p>

There was a faint scratch at what sounded like wood, I opened her door slowly to find that Macy had found her way to Arielle's , my sister, room.

There was faint creak from inside the room which showed Arielle was getting up, I shut my door silently only hearing a slight click that signaled the door was closed.

It looked like my lamp had blown it's bulb because soon darkness swallowed me, using lightning as my light, I fumbled for the light switch, but then I felt a cold wind creep towards my.

I didn't move my head but instead peeked out the corner of my eye to see if there was anyone else in the room with me. A shadowy figure, unrecognizable because of the darkness, was standing near the bed.

I hesitated at trying to find the switch and made the shadow figure shift towards the window, which was unmistakably open. At this point neither me or the incognito figure had breathed, my lungs felt they were about to burst from lack of oxygen.

As soon as a new sound came the figure seemed to disappear, with a faint click the door swung open. "Arielle! God, don't you ever knock?"

"I didn't want to wake you if you were still asleep." she said surprisingly calm.  
>Arielle found the light switch and the room brightened hurting my eyes with the sudden flash.<p>

I now looked at were the figure was last seen, and saw what seemed to be a small shoe print. It took all I had not to scream then and there, dramatized that someone had been there with my alone frightened the crap out of me.

What if I would have moved or said something? What if he/she/it was a rapist? What if he killed me and Arielle?  
>A million questions shot into my mind as I found myself pacing back and forth in the bathroom.<p>

I sat down on the bath tub with my head in my hands and started to think, all impossible reasons came to mind, what if they had been an angel sent from heaven to watch over me?

I quickly pushed the idea out of my mind, I was a sadistic emo teenager who locked herself in her room all the time and cut her wrists frequently, why would God want anything to do with me?

I looked at the scars on my left wrist and smirked, I would put up with this kind of crap for the rest of my life. I had struggled with depression since I turned thirteen, I got screwed by a lot of people {not like that for the perverts out there :/} and that quickly lowered my already low reputation.

No one barely glanced at me until I started cutting my arms, I saw people look directly at them and whisper and more people would stare. When the teacher turned around and they glances back I pulled up my sleeves and held my wrists directly at them and they automatically looked away.

Preppy girls came to mind as I looked at these cuts, I even named them Mercedes, Emma, Daisy, Willow...I suddenly got lost as my cuts purpose came to my mind.

I wanted so badly to kill them, to watch there faces and I removed their lives one by one, I grinned at myself in the mirror. This is what I had become and I was never turning back but who ever said I wanted to?

A slight knock at the bathroom door jolted me out of my murderous state. Arielle didn't know what it was like to be me, she was a straight A perfect student and friend although you would think that my reputation would rub off on her.

She ignored me during school because her life would be a living hell if the populars', or plastics since I watch mean girls, knew she actually was related to me.

We both kept it a secret and we really both wanted to. "Come on you have to get ready!" my mom, Anna, shouted through my wall.

Yes, even thick walls such as mine couldn't keep the screaming voice of Anna away. "I'm brushing my hair, Anna!"

"Well hurry up!" satisfied of my clothing and hair I looked out the window and saw Lace sitting in her black beetle, Lace was the only girl at my school who was emo so we quickly became friends.

Her fiery orange streak and snow white hair looked so unusual inside a black beetle, which I had always thought was on of the preppiest cars you could get.


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid in School

"Hey Lace!" I said once I got close enough to her car, she jumped and looked at me with earbuds in her ears. What is it with this chick and music, I asked myself questionably? She gave me a weird look and unlocked her car, I swiftly climbed inside swinging my messenger back so that it was in my lap. Lace took out her earbuds and looked at me. "What did you say?" she gave me a puzzled look as I giggled softly at her question, still puzzled Lace started the car and drove to school.

I took my normal position with my knees up on the dash while looking at my mirror as if I had changed. There was a few sweet moments of silence as I stared at my bored face before Lace started speaking. "So, how has your day been?" I laughed and thought about if I should tell her about the person/thing in my room but just came to a no and said "Fine, and you?" "Not good! I woke up this morning and fell and scratched my arm!" she took her right hand off the steering wheel, still looking ahead, to show me the nasty cut she had gotten.

"Clutz," I said sarcastically, Lace just rolled her eyes, which seem to never be off the road. I reached over and turned on the radio and my favorite Paramore song came on, I then tapped my fingers to the melody on my thigh remembering every single word to the song. My eyes were closed as I hummed the melody still tapping on my thigh when I realized that we were at school, ashamed and hoping nobody saw that embarrassing moment I started walking with Lace towards Thunder Mountain High.

I lived in Juneau, Alaska so it got pretty cold around here, I stay here with my mom and sister because my mom and dad separated. My dad didn't want me or my sister but he wanted to still be married so they just decided to separate since he didn't want us. I don't care my dad was a scum bag, overtime he just stopped coming to visit, and whenever he did visit he wouldn't even come see me or Arielle and all him and mom do is chat on the computer, call each other, or text.

One time a long time ago, dad came to visit but the last day he was staying there he got a call from some women, and least that's who I hope it was, but he was talking to her/him right next to my door so of course I heard the WHOLE conversation. I didn't tell anyone including him but I think he knows because after he hung up I gave him a dirty look after I opened my door, ever since that day I never ever wanted to hear his name. "What's wrong?" Crap, I forgot that every time I get angery my cheeks flushed red and It was very noticeable. Lace continued to look worriedly at me so I smiled the best I could and said "Nothing," she knew it was a lie because she knew me too well, but all the same she shrugged and looked at the school.

After I felt my cheeks cool down I looked around the parking lot for something to distract my mind, and that I did because after a whole 5 seconds of scanning I saw a silver Volvo and a dark green Jeep pull up beside Lace's car. I continued to look at the cars and saw five teenagers hop out both cars, it was worth the look because these particular teens looked like angels sculpted out of pure white marble. There were two females and three males, one caught me looking at him and he just smirked at me, I hesitantly looked away being to embarrassed about my actions.

Apparently Lace hadn't seen them because she was still looking at the school her pace growing I quickly fell into the same pace and just looked at her, "What?" she asked "You didn't see the new students?" I added just as she turned around for a moment and looked back at me "So they are new, and?" I let the subject drop because we soon had to part ways going down different hallways, I started to wave at the desk lady as I always do but stopped myself as I saw the new guys. The same boy who saw me in the parking lot was there with them and once he noticed me he gave me a slight grin and I looked away quickly.

Why was he noticing me, when the cheerleaders walked by he barely looked in that direction, I'm not as pretty as them by a mile. I got to my class a little earlier than I had predicted but I was still a little weirded out by the new kids. I had just sat down when I saw him walk through the door, apparently he was just as surprised by my appearance as I was by his, because he looked around until he saw me and grinned. I just looked down at my book ashamed.

"Edward, since there are a couple empty seats you may choose where you may sit." I stole a glance and the empty chair beside me and sighed. Don't sit beside me. Don't sit beside me. Don't sit beside me. "Hello," I looked yet again at the chair beside me and saw that he was sitting there. I pulled my hair behind my ear and looked at his face, I think I did a double take because I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked like a god! It took me a moment to figure out what I was suppose to do but I finally realized he said hi. "Um….Hi, I'm Waverly and your-" "Edward," he said before I could finish my sentence. "Nice to meet you, Waverly" Nice to meet you too, I thought and he started chuckling like I had just said what I was thinking about. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." he replied, so I went along with my business. I really liked Edward from the few words we exchanged, it was weird for me to have a crush on some boy I barely knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker

School passed by quickly after my only class with Edward, only on occasions did we ever see each other. At lunchtime I sat with Lace at our usual table at the very back of the room, ironically it was the only table with two chairs. "Hey, Lace" I said after I sat my tray down, one look at her and I could tell she was mad "What's wrong?" I asked innocently as Lace looked up from a notebook she was hovering over, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Yeah right, like I was going to take that as an answer.

"I know your lying, come on we are best friends just tell me what's bugging you." Lace sighed and closed her notebook and I noticed the cover had poems written on it. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I didn't know you started writing poetry." She smirked and glanced at the book before turning her body to completely face me. "Yeah, I started writing last month." "Can I see?" I gestured towards the notebook and she hesitated before handing it to me.

"Sure, but don't laugh at any of them." I smiled and opened the book, aware that Lace hadn't taken her eyes of my face yet, I knew she was looking for a reaction but I put on my poker face that I had worked on for three years. I almost started crying because almost all her poems where about her depression or how she was so unhappy, apparently my poker face broke through because Lace took the book away and squeezed my hand gently.

"It's not your fault." "I know but that doesn't make me feel any better." What I said was true, every time I saw a new cut on Laces wrist or hip it made me feel so powerless. Lace has had depression issues for a while and the fact that she was being abused at home didn't make it any better.

I went to Lace's house once and walked in on her mom beating her, and that night she told me about getting raped by her father and that her mom thought she was seducing him. The thought of her dad and mom doing that to her made me feel sick, and I always asked her to spend the night at my place. She wore shorts and a tank top to bed once and I could see all her scraps and bruises along her arms and legs, that was also the night I realized she often cut herself.

I asked her to come over another night and while she was asleep put medicine on all her sores, I refrained from using alcohol not wanting to harm her. I was kind of relieved Lace didn't show her depression, It made me sad to see her like that but she would break down when we were alone and cry so violently you would think she was just shot.

After lunch me and Lace walked towards the gymnasium because we had gym together. The coach made us change out and two boys opened the door to where we were changing out and we both slapped him. Afterwards we giggled every time we saw him. Our uniforms were average t-shirts and shorts with our school symbol on them, my shirt was too big so I let one of the sleeves hang off and all the other girls, excluding Lace, were jealous that I could reveal my shoulder and they couldn't.

We had to play dodge ball today and me and Lace were one of the first ones to get out, we often did that just so we could talk. "I saw you talking to the Cullen dude." I shifted my position at the word Cullen because I knew where this conversation was going. "Listen-" she raised her hand "No need to explain, I honesty think you she go out with him." I stole a glance at Edward who was sitting on the opposite side of the gym, and he looked back at me with a amused grin.

Blushing I turned back towards Lace who had her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "What?" I asked. She grinned and turned away from me, I just shook it off and looked back at the dodge ball game just in time to catch a ball coming directly at me. "Over here!" a girl on the outside gestured towards her and I immediately threw the ball in her direction. After gym I saw Edward in front of me slowing his pace to meet mine. I sighed as he started walking next to me.

"Look, I don't know and don't care why you keep following me," _Because I already know you like me _"but please keep some distance please I don't want your reputation to go from new kid to stalker." After I finished my last remark he chuckled. "I'm serious," wow there's something I don't say everyday. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes. "I don't care." he said and I noted how gorgeous his eyes were, they were like a liquid gold color and it made me want to melt, just as I thought that I almost tripped but he caught my arm before I could fall flat on my face.

"Are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine," I muttered, my life just kept getting better and better. He laughed again and started towards his class I assumed "What?" "Nothing," he said and walked off to wherever.

**So what do you think? Do you guys think that her and Edward should hook up in the next chapter or later? Pretty pretty pretty pretty pleassse review! I want to know what you guys think! :3 till next time my little pretties **


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

When school ended I walked back with Lace towards her car, as I looked around the parking lot and saw the Cullen's standing together underneath several umbrellas. For once he didn't look at me but one of his siblings, Alice I guessed, saw me and smiled. I turned back towards Lace and started a conversation hoping to distract myself from Edward. "So," I asked her "What?" she gave me a puzzled look and I smirked "Do you like anyone at this school yet?"

I saw her blush and she knew what I meant but pretended to think I was talking about friend-wise "Yeah I guess Angela's okay…and there's this girl in my class named Angel-" "No, no, no, no" I interrupted. "No, I don't have crush on someone the first few seconds I see him." she looked annoyed so I knew she did have a crush on someone but I chose to ignore it.

As we approached her car I saw a black van drive slowly into the school's parking lot, I knew trouble was about to start so I quickly hopped into the tiny vehicle and we sped off towards Lace's house. I really liked going there because her cousin 'babysat' us when her mom and dad were at work, me and her got along pretty well and she even offered to dye my hair for me or give me free piercing.

And that's how I ended up getting grounded because a cover story on how I got my nose piercing didn't sink in. Her cousin, mistakenly named Angel, was sitting on the couch watching the news. I had asked her why she watched it all the time but I instantly knew after a murder story came up. "Hey you guys!" she said with fake enthusiasm, I was already used to her sarcasm but unfortunately Lace wasn't, so after a few whatever's, we went upstairs to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was filled with Paramore, Disturbed, Metallica, and Evanescence posters along with the occasional punk hello kitty poster. I sat down on her bed which was filled with crumpled up papers and looked at her questionably as I reached to pick up one of the paper balls. As I unfolded it Lace's expression turned from anger to embarrassment as she picked up her guitar and started strumming quietly to herself.

When I started reading the paper it was filled with notes that had been messily wrote down on crooked lines I had been informed were staffs. I smiled as I realized she was writing music, as if she had read my mind Lace quickly interrupted my train of thought "Yeah, I write music." I pointed at one of the songs that was named 'Waverly' she smiled and said

"You're my inspiration, I write about your personality or emotions." and with that she began strumming at her guitar on what I had thought was my song. It was upbeat and soft but grew louder and slowed down and she occasionally used the 'whammy' bar. I laughed at the song because that's exactly how I would put myself, in song form of course.

I was about to say something when her cousin came bursting through the door, "There has been a shooting at your school!" she said with a frightened expression on her face, I looked at Lace horrified and she looked at me with a questionable expression. "A-are you serious?" I asked hoping this was a sick joke, "No! There were two people killed, apparently a gang came to beat up some guy but his friends started ganging up on them and so they took out guns and shot a lot of people."

Lace threw her guitar on the bed and speed-walked to the television, "Wait, I'm coming." I said but she was already out the door. I had to run to catch up with her but when I did she turned around and started crying in my shoulder, one of the killed victims was her brother. He had been friends with the gang boy and went to help but got shot in the temple and died.

We stood there in each others arms for about half an hour when her mom came in the front door. Lace looked at her, tears streaming down her face ruining her make-up. "What's wrong, sweetie?" "T-t-t-they killed him," she barley managed to get those words out but Angel, who had also been crying looked at Laces mom and explained everything, and before I knew it everyone was crying including me.

I had known her brother for a long time, since me and Lace had been friends, he always cheered me up or bandaged up my cuts when needed. It was getting dark out and I had to go home but I didn't want to leave Lace and her family like this, my mom was going to come looking for me eventually but I didn't care at that point a piece of my heart had just shattered. Lace's mom took me home at 9:30 and my mom was there waiting for me, "YOUNG LADY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" she looked at my make-up streaked face and red eyes and shut-up.

"I don't want to talk about it." was all I said as I raced down the hall to my bedroom. I went to sleep early that night after showering and putting on some old pajamas that would probably be soaked from sweaty nightmares.

Later that night I had a strange dream, someone was stroking my hair and softly kissed my cheek, I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just kept on sleeping while listening to the soft humming noises that melted all nightmares away. When I woke it was 9:30, I'm going to be late!

I started toward the kitchen and looked at my mom who was holding a coffee cup, "Good Morning." she said calmly "Good Morning? Why didn't you wake me up for school?" she put down her cup and looked at me, concern spread across her face "The school's been shut down." of course it was, I thought, stupid girl. I shuffled to my bedroom and laid back on my bed.

I didn't think I went to sleep but after a while of laying down someone/something started stroking my hair, _Mom_ I thought. But as my eyelids fluttered open, I couldn't see anyone there I looked cautiously around the room. _I'm going nuts _I thought as I looked at the clock, 11:30.

Mom was at work, I thought about it for a while and remembered the figure in my room a few nights ago. Oh. My. Gosh. I looked for the nearest weapon and found a bat that I had used to play baseball with and grabbed it. "Come out, I know your there." No answer, of course there wasn't going to be an answer because nothing was there. I suddenly felt like the biggest loser in the world as I ran my hand through my hair and put the bat down.

**I'm going to torture you! I am not going to let them hook up for another few chapters. *hold's out bat* I will use this don't you dare attack me! Lol, stick around if you want to see them hit it off. Bye my little pretties. 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Till Death

When school ended I walked back with Lace towards her car, as I looked around the parking lot and saw the Cullen's standing together underneath several umbrellas. For once he didn't look at me but one of his siblings, Alice I guessed, saw me and smiled. I turned back towards Lace and started a conversation hoping to distract myself from Edward. "So," I asked her "What?" she gave me a puzzled look and I smirked "Do you like anyone at this school?"

I saw her blush and she knew that I meant the Cullens but pretended to not hear it. As we approached her car I saw a black van drive slowly into the school's parking lot, I knew trouble was about to start so I quickly hopped into the tiny vehicle and we sped off towards Lace's house. I really liked going there because her cousin 'babysat' us when her mom and dad were at work, me and her got along pretty well and she even offered to dye my hair for me or give me free piercing.

And that's how I ended up getting grounded because a cover story on how I got my nose piercing didn't sink in. Her cousin, mistakenly named Angel, was sitting on the couch watching the news. I had asked her why she watched it all the time but I instantly knew after a murder story came up.

"Hey you guys!" she said with fake enthusiasm, I was already used to her sarcasm but unfortunately Lace wasn't, so after a few whatever's, we went upstairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom was filled with Paramore, Disturbed, Metallica, and Evanescence posters along with the occasional punk hello kitty poster. I sat down on her bed which was filled with crumpled up papers and looked at her questionably as I reached to pick up one of the paper balls.

As I unfolded it Lace's expression turned from anger to embarrassment as she picked up her guitar and started strumming quietly to herself. When I started reading the paper it was filled with notes that had been messily wrote down on crooked lines I had been informed were staffs. I smiled as I realized she was writing music, as if she had read my mind Lace quickly interrupted my train of thought "Yeah, I write music." I pointed at one of the songs that was named 'Waverly' she smiled and said "You're my inspiration, I write about your personality or emotions." and with that she began strumming at her guitar on what I had thought was my song.

It was upbeat and soft but grew louder and slowed down and she occasionally used the 'whammy' bar. I laughed at the song because that's exactly how I would put myself, in song form of course. I was about to say something when her cousin came bursting through the door, "There has been a shooting at your school!" she said with a frightened expression on her face, I looked at Lace horrified and she looked at me with a questionable expression. "A-are you serious?"

I asked hoping this was a sick joke, "No! There were two people killed, apparently a gang came to beat up some guy but his friends started ganging up on them and so they took out guns and shot a lot of people." Lace threw her guitar on the bed and speed-walked to the television, "Wait, I'm coming." I said but she was already out the door.

I had to run to catch up with her but when I did she turned around and started crying in my shoulder, one of the killed victims was her brother. He had been friends with the gang boy and went to help but got shot in the temple and died. We stood there in each others arms for about half an hour when her mom came in the front door. Lace looked at her, tears streaming down her face ruining her make-up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" "T-t-t-they killed him," she barley managed to get those words out but Angel, who had also been crying looked at Laces mom and explained everything, and before I knew it everyone was crying including me. I had known her brother for a long time, since me and Lace had been friends, he always cheered me up or bandaged up my cuts when needed.

It was getting dark out and I had to go home but I didn't want to leave Lace and her family like this, my mom was going to come looking for me eventually but I didn't care at that point a piece of my heart had just shattered.

Lace's mom took me home at 9:30 and my mom was there waiting for me, "YOUNG LADY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" she looked at my make-up streaked face and red eyes and shut-up. "I don't want to talk about it." was all I said as I raced down the hall to my bedroom.

I went to sleep early that night after showering and putting on some old pajamas that would probably be soaked from sweaty nightmares. Later that night I had a strange dream, someone was stroking my hair and softly kissed my cheek, I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just kept on sleeping while listening to the soft humming noises that melted all nightmares away.

When I woke it was 9:30, I'm going to be late! I started toward the kitchen and looked at my mom who was holding a coffee cup, "Good Morning." she said calmly

"Good Morning? Why didn't you wake me up for school?" she put down her cup and looked at me, concern spread across her face "The school's been shut down." of course it was, I thought, stupid girl. I shuffled to my bedroom and laid back on my bed. I didn't think I went to sleep but after a while of laying down someone/something started stroking my hair, _Mom_ I thought.

But as my eyelids fluttered open, I couldn't see anyone there I looked cautiously around the room. _I'm going nuts _I thought as I looked at the clock, 11:30. Mom was at work, I thought about it for a while and remembered the figure in my room a few nights ago. Oh. My. Gosh. I looked for the nearest weapon and found a bat that I had used to play baseball with and grabbed it.

"Come out, I know your there." No answer, of course there wasn't going to be an answer because nothing was there. I suddenly felt like the biggest loser in the world as I ran my hand through my hair and put the bat down.

**I'm going to torture you! I am not going to let them hook up for another few chapters. *hold's out bat* I will use this don't you dare attack me! Lol, stick around if you want to see them hit it off. Bye my little pretties. 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Word

The next few days were tough. I couldn't go to school, and I didn't understand why I wanted to. I thought about it for a while and it hit me, I missed seeing Edward. I sighed remembering all his perfect features, his laugh, all the things that made him so perfect. I reached over to my phone and read the text message Lace sent me. _I'm felin btr now wanna come ova 2day? _I sighed, I wish Edward knew my number but I replied none the less. _I gess but I need 2 tlk 2 u _I said back _kk _was all I read until I laid down on my bed and dreamt of Edward.

We were both sitting on the beach, his arms around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Yep, this is definitely a dream, I sighed and continued looking at the waves and a dolphin popped up out the water. I smiled as I didn't want this dream to end, but as usual it did.

I woke up suddenly to my alarm clock which said 4:31. I put on my jacket, because it was freezing outside, and started towards Lace's house. I had to walk of course because I didn't feel like bothering Lace to come get me, but as I walked a couple blocks down the road I felt someone watching me.

I stiffened but continued to walk, maybe picking up my pace, but I couldn't tell I was too frightened. When I reached Lace's house, alive, she ran to me and put me in one of her infamous bear hugs.

I gasped for breath when she finally put me down and I knew there would be a mark on my tummy because her belly button ring had made its mark. We ran up to her room as soon as dinner was over and she told me to hold up her sheet music for her, she also gave me the lyrics to Paramore's Monster, and told me to sing along.

I learned how to sight-read a while back because I had to take chorus in school. In the back of my mind I was thinking constantly of Edward, Lace waved her hand in front of my face and interrupted my thoughts. "What?" "What are you staring at? And why did you stop singing?" I looked at her and down to the lyric sheet and shrugged.

((Time for Eddie, lolz))

_Edward's POV_

I followed Waverly to her friend's, Lace I had heard, house. Alice had a vision about Waverly being attacked so I just wanted to make sure she stayed safe. Ever since she had came into my life Waverly has been my center of attention, and Ii find myself listening to her thoughts and watching her more often than I would anyone else.

I leaned up against the side of Lace's house and listened to Waverly's thoughts, she was always thinking of me. I grinned slightly and continued listening to them playing a song, they both were talented, and maybe it's because I'm biased, but Waverly had the most beautiful voice. I almost didn't hear someone come up behind me, Rosalie, I could tell by her scent.

I turned around to face my darling sister, she was looking at me like I was crazy, I could also tell by her thoughts she thought it too. I chuckled softly and turned back around. "Why do you like her?" "Too many reasons," "Give me a number." she said mockingly "How many stars are there again?"

I said slightly amused. She scoffed at my remark and sprinted back to the house. I remained in my place until Waverly walked out the front door, I immediately followed her. "Go away!" she said without turning around. "Want me to leave so soon?" I said, I chuckled as she turned around and saw me. "I didn't know it was you." I picked up my pace until I was in rhythm to hers.

Why did she have to make me feel so strange? I had been alone for almost a hundred years now, so why did I just now feel like this? She looked up at me and I thought she could read minds to, but she was apparently waiting for my response.

_Waverly's POV _

I didn't know what to do, being with him made me feel so vulnerable. The first thing that came to mind was asking him out. _Please! _He would probably say no, he probably got a million dates a day, especially considering that every girl at school was obsessing over his looks. I mentally laughed at the thought, me and Lace were probably one of the few girls at school who weren't dripping hormones.

_Or were we? _I thought. I was here with a guy I barely knew, and I wanted to ask him out. Maybe I wasn't any better than any other slut. What the hell, I'll ask him just to see? "I was wondering," _oh yes you were _"If you want to go out with me this Saturday?"

Ugh, I had to pick the day that all slutty girls got lucky? I mentally slapped myself, and force the sweetest smile I could. "Sure," he said, was he _laughing?_ He was! I just made a complete fool out of myself, he'd probably go tell his siblings tonight _Hey, you that slut Waverly? I'm going out with her Saturday. _

I was so glad I was just a few feet from my doorstep because my cheeks were probably the brightest shade of red, apparently not because Edward didn't seem all that embarrassed or amused. When we made it to my door he pulled me towards him and kissed me. Oh. My. God.

It was the kind of kiss you would hear a girl bragging about for the rest of her life. His lips were cool against his my warm skin, I think I had goose bumps on my arm the minute he started pulling me towards him. When we finally pulled away I looked into his eyes expecting any kind of regret but he just smiled and walked back towards the road.

When I finally made my way to my room, because by that time my legs were gummy worms, I threw myself onto my bed and almost suffocated myself. When I finally calmed down I started texting Lace. 'omg you won't guess who I saw on my way bck hme?' 'who?'

'Edwrd' '? what did you say to him' 'I asked hm out, an he sd yea' 'omg, rlly?' 'yea an ten he kissd me' '!' 'ikr' '…..ugh I gtg but we tlkin bout this tomorrow!' 'yea yea bi'. I was so excited I crawled into bed after I showered and slept dreaming about what our date would be like.

**Okay, so what do you think? I rock right, go ahead tell me I won't mind. **

**(: Okay, well I'm sorry I was late posting this but I had trouble thinking of something so I figured let Eddies thoughts be heard. Okay well review wit ideas comments or just to tell me I rock, you know all that special chiz. Kk well bye my pretties. **


	7. Forgive Me

To all my amazing readers:

I apologize for not posting my next chapter sooner. I haven't gotten around to writing it because I am working on two different projects for school. I am going to post the new chapter later on today or tomorrow because I already have the storyline or whatever you call it. So, I am still writing the story so don't lose hope in me yet. (:

- mysteriouslullaby


	8. Chapter 7: The Change

The next day I woke up earlier than usual, probably because it was a school day. I reached over to get my phone to text Lace, only she had already beat me to it. '_U rdy chica?_' I laughed apparently 'chica' was Lace's new word, _'Yea I'm rdy, chica. Lolz' 'Don't stel mi wrd girly! :x' _I was about to text her back but she sent me a message saying _'B there in 5, b rdy!' _I smirked again but went to choose my outfit none the less. After Lace had picked me up we started down the road. "So where we going today?"

"I have to go to the mall right quick-" "I am not going to the mall!" I interrupted, Lace looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "We will look like preps!" I lied, Lace didn't know how to tell if I lie or not but that made our friendship more interesting than ever. "So why are we going to the mall?"

I asked when we were almost there. "I have to pick up my guitar," "What happened to it?" "When I found out my brother was killed," She took a second to regain her confidence. "I broke it when it fell of my bed, so I got it fixed." I didn't reply, I just looked out the window and counted the few trees that went by as we rode. When we had been to the mall and back it was dark, really dark.

I couldn't see anything but what the headlights illuminated. We spent a while at the mall because her guitar wasn't ready yet, and then we went to McDonalds. I was driving now because Lace wanted to finish her fries. "So do you want to go to that club tonight?" I asked, I seriously needed a drink and both me and Lace knew a bartender at a club who never checked ID unless you looked under 16.

"Sure I guess If you-" Lace's voice was replaced by screams and I looked back at the road, a pale woman was standing in front of us. I couldn't stop, but instead of crushing her she grabbed the car and flipped us over. I threw my hands in front of my face to prevent the airbags from suffocating me, and the car flipped about four times.

When we finally stopped I looked at Lace who was being dragged out by the woman, Lace's screams stopped when the woman put her hand on her mouth and bit her neck. I was sure we were both going to die tonight, with no one to find our bodies. What if this woman was a rapist, I want my body to be found with clothes intact. When the woman was finished biting Lace she looked at man who was coming out the forest behind her. He looked at her then at me and back to her, she nodded towards me and before I knew it he was on my side of the car pulling me out.

I didn't scream because I knew what was going to happen, the still unnamed man put his hand over my mouth and bit my neck. I sure as hell screamed then, it was like someone had….no I couldn't think of a scenario where the pain was even close to this. My mind was in a thousand places at once, I started thinking about my family how they would miss me, all the people who didn't hate me at school, and even my dad who even hated my guts. When he pulled his mouth away the pain was worse, my body curled up in so many ways I didn't think I could move anymore.

I felt my body being carried, even through all the pain I was in, I tried to open my eyes and see my surroundings but couldn't. My body wasn't responding to anything I tried to do, the only thing I managed to do was remove his hand so I could breathe. All I remember was being set down on a bed next to Lace, before I blacked out. I had the worst dream in my life that night, I was running next to Lace and I saw my family members in the distance.

My instincts told me to attack them, but my heart told me the opposite, these were the people who raised me who taught me right from wrong. My mom and sister looked at me with pleading eyes, and Arielle looked liked she had just cried a waterfall. I saw my father, and he looked so amused by this whole thing. _That's it! _I thought, and lunged at him.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Lace standing over me, looking as distraught as ever. "Thank God, I thought you wouldn't make it." It took me a moment to realize that Lace looked completely different. Her skin was paler, she had red eyes, and she even _smelt _different. "Lace?"

"Yeah?" "What's wrong with you?" She looked annoyed. "Nothing is wrong with me!" "No, not like that. I meant you look different." Lace looked at me for a moment and grabbed the mirror on the end table next to the bed. "Here,"

I took the mirror cautiously, I hoped I didn't look any different, but I did. I almost dropped the mirror because I was so shaken, I looked like a Barbie doll with red eyes. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but nothing came out. "She can explain everything,"

"Who?" I asked. "I can." a new voice chirped in, it was the woman that bit Lace. I wanted to kill her right then and there, but I couldn't I needed to know what happened to me. "My name is Sylvia," she held out her hand and I shook it. "and your name is?" "Waverly,"

"What a beautiful name, Waverly" I had a feeling she was just trying to make me feel better, well it wasn't working. "This is, Lucas." she gestured towards the man who bit me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, making sure he saw. "We are your creators." "Creators?" "Yes, you both are vampires now." I looked at her with disbelief, I also snuck a glance at Lace who was acting as cool as ever. "She told me earlier," Lace said, I looked at her confused.

"Lace can read emotions," Sylvia explained. "We don't know what gift you posses yet. Although, Lucas!" she pointed at me. "What is her gift?" Lucas looked at me for a moment and then back at Sylvia. "Compulsion." he said flatly, Sylvia looked overjoyed. "I knew she would have a powerful gift, can you demonstrate?" Sylvia looked at me, still smiling. "Um, how?"

"Lucas tell her how." Lucas came up to me and told me how to use my gift. "If you don't mind me by asking. What is your gift?" "I can tell what someone's gift is and how they use it. Now try and compel me to sit down or something."

I took a moment to clear my throat, which by now is blazing with thirst. "She's thirsty." Lace said, I almost forgot she was here. "Oh, that's right I'm so sorry, Waverly. You haven't hunted yet." She tsked me with her fingers and told Lace to take me hunting. "So, we are vampires?" I asked Lace.

**What? You think I would lie! *gasp* I would never! Anyways, review pm meh all that good chiz. Hopefully I will get Chap 8 out sooner this time. Till next time my pretty ponies. (Yep I added ponies)**


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

"I guess, I don't really believe what she says but I guess I have to." Lace said, she looked around the forest. "What's that smell?" It smelt wonderful like the smell lemons have mixed in with some flowers but with a bitter like tang to it. "They are everywhere, watching us." "Who?" I asked dumbstruck. "Sylvia and her butler, who else." I heard a growl at the word butler and assumed it was Lucas. "There making sure we don't leave?" Lace hesitated for a moment but answered.

"Yes, but look we can't talk now my throat is burning." Now that she mentioned it my throat was on fire, the pain growing as each second pasted. "Wait hold on, were vampires so we…." I didn't want to finish that question, I knew what the answer was from the look Lace gave me.

"Its do or die out her Wave, sorry." I stumbled a bit at first but ran at a super human pace as the smell of, what I had assumed, blood entered my nostrils. My throat flared with pain as I raced with Lace through the forest, until we got to a clearing. _I can't do this! _I thought, this was murder but I had to. My mind spinned as Lace pounced on a hiker that didn't look a day past twenty-five, and drank.

I looked around and caught the eye of what looked like his son, he looked away from Lace and his father and turned to me. Without realizing it I jumped and landed right on him, he begged me to spare him but I paid no mind because soon my mouth was at his throat, crushing his Pharynx and drowning his screams in blood. As soon as I was done I looked up at Lace, who was looking at me nervously.

"I'm-" I stopped her by putting my hand up to her mouth. "You don't need to apologize, I guess it's the force of nature." When I removed my hand Lace quickly swooped me up in a bear hug crushing me. "Please. Let. Go." I gasped, and she let me go giggling as we made our way back to the house. Even though we got back in a few seconds, it was like everything had changed.

Sylvia was yelling at some other newly created vampires, along with Lucas who was trying to identify their powers. Lace and I looked around, searching for some sign of the home we once knew but remained fruitless. "WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE!" Sylvia screamed. "MOVE HER BODY!"

The young boy scampered towards a crumpled up body of a woman, picked it up and headed towards what I thought to be the ocean. Before I could gather up enough information to find out what had happened, something crashed into me. My stone body smashed into the side of the brick house, and I fell dazed. "Waverly!"

I heard Lace scream. I got up and turned to face my attacker, it was a boy about the same age as me, his red eyes flaring her charged towards me but I was ready, I grabbed his arm and flung him into the floor. The floor seemed like it had exploded, wood pieces flew everywhere but I didn't pay no mind I was to busy trying to dodge his punches, he was fast but I was faster I grabbed in by the throat and threw him up against the wall.

He wiggled around like a worm but I had him, and before I knew it my mouth was at his throat I bit down hard my teeth breaking his skin, and his dismembered head fell to the ground. I backed away looking at my work, Sylvia was there in a flash throwing a lighter onto his corpse and the remains quickly burst into flames. "I think we can use her."

I heard Sylvia whisper, I felt awful about what I had done and I didn't want to do it again. I stole a glance at Lace, who was looking at me in pure shock. "L-Lace I-," I didn't know what to say, I lost control I couldn't stop. I'm pretty sure if vampires could cry Lace would have a waterfall by now, I looked away ashamed of what had happened. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

Sylvia said from beside me. "_Your_ not mad?" I said. "I can't believe you, I just killed someone and _your_ not _mad!" She looked at me and nodded, I stormed of to wherever and ended up outside in the woods. "Waverly?" I heard Lace, I didn't turn around. "Go away. _

_I don't want to talk to anyone, I want to leave." I heard Lace come up behind me and hug me, I didn't move not wanting to break the hug. "Let's go." Lace said. "We can leave here, nobody won't pay no mind." "No you can't!" I heard a familiar voice from behind both of us, Lucas. _

_Me and Lace both turned to meet our attacker, Lucas didn't bulge or finch on our reaction he just stared. "You can't leave, that will ruin Sylvia's plans." I was suddenly confused. "What plans?" Lucas chuckled. "You mean you don't know? There is another coven around here and we are creating an army to claim our territory." "So your just using us to fight?" Lace asked, Lucas shook his head. _

"_No, we pick a few afterwards and ask them to join our coven." That didn't make me feel better we were going to fight some 'coven' we didn't know to join some other peoples 'coven' that we didn't like. "But, we are trapped here either way?" It came out more of a question than a statement, but he nodded. God, this was bad._

_Day's turned into weeks, as we trained and fought for our lives. We planned to attack the next day, and hopefully claim our territory. Lucas and Sylvia had told us stories about the clan we were going to fight, they had golden eyes that meant they were weaker than us and that some of them had gifts like us. _

_Lace and I didn't trust them, but we believed their stories we had nothing more to go on and since we had gifts why couldn't they. I had perfected my compulsion, I could force anyone to do as I wish and it got me out of tight jams with more 'feisty' vampires. Sylvia praised me often and told me what I was doing was so right, but I was blind to her lies. The next day, we attack._


	10. Chapter 9: Attack

That night I spent most of my time daydreaming, since I couldn't sleep, about what might happen tomorrow. Lace had felt my jittery mood and came to sit next to me on the sofa, she put her arms around me and hugged me. I didn't return the hug, but I shifted my gaze to where Sylvia was yelling at yet another newborn while Lucas just gave them a cold stare. I looked away, both of them frightened me, I couldn't put my finger on why though. I could compel them to do whatever I wish, and I could probably take Sylvia, but they just seemed so scary I had to mentally slap myself to get a hold of myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Lace her crimson red eyes made her seem fierce but her petite figure and the way she spoke made her look so fragile one touch could break her. I forced a small smile and Lace bought it, she was still hugging me probably trying to avoid the ravenous newborns. They tore anything they saw apart, the room was nothing but pure shreds of wallpaper from the walls, some chairs they had ripped causing fluff to spill out, and paintings with tears from what looked like a dog.

I leaned back into the sofa, letting myself sink into the soft cushion. I started remembering things from my past, with my family. I remember Christmas day, when Arielle and I were ten I opened up all the presents just to tear something up. I didn't bother with the presents, just handed them to Arielle or mom and continued ripping up the wrapped gifts. I smiled to myself and Lace caught my happy mood and smiled to, I leaned my head against hers and watched as everything was getting burned or ripped to shreds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was time. The next day came so fast all I remember was sitting next to Lace, but when the clock struck 1:00 a.m. Sylvia let us know. Our coven had over twenty vampires in it, all newborns excluding me and Lace. Sylvia didn't like to keep older vampires like us, but she made the exception because of our rare gifts. Lucas had informed me that nobody knew of anyone who had compulsion like me, no one came even close, but Lace had a few more vampires who could do the same thing as her.

As we all sprinted into the forest I heard a few newborns ripping trees from the ground and send them flying into the woods, that made our presence very known and it made Sylvia mad. She wanted to kill them, but her numbers were already low so we had to make do. I smelled a hiker on our way there and Lucas groaned, the newborns wouldn't be able to resist and that would slow us down.

To our surprise only two launched at the hiker, and after they chucked the body into the woods, they joined us again. After sprinting in the forest for 30 minutes, we came across a huge clearing. Lace and I were in the flank, while Lucas and Sylvia on the sides, I mentally laughed and realized they were planning on running first sign of defeat. I squinted into the darkness only to be rewarded with nothing, but after a few heavy seconds I could see bodies running to us.

Everyone charged except me and Lace, I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the nearest boulder, we could already hear the screams of our clan being defeated. I looked up to peek at how much damage was done but when I did a huge vampire jumped onto me, causing my body to pin itself to the ground.

I yelled for help but after I did I looked into his butterscotch eyes, and my body went limp below his. _Edward . _Lace must have felt my change in mood, because she didn't attack him. Before I could register what was happening he bent down and kissed me, I would have wrapped my arms around his neck but his hands were still holding me to the ground.

Emotions began spilling into me, love, worry, confusion, it was endless. The kiss ended abruptly as one of the newborns tried to attack Edward, but as soon as she came close enough he grabbed her arm and threw her into the boulder, right next to Lace. Shocked Lace ran to my side and started whimpering. "I-I n-never wanted t-this." she said through her sniffling, I grabbed her in a one arm hug and she put her head in my neck and started shaking violently.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, all seven of the Cullen's were in front of us, a woman with golden eyes and caramel brown hair started stepping towards me. I realized this was Esme their mom, she looked so worried as Lace turned around and faced her, I had seen Lace cry and I understood how Esme felt. "Are you two alright?" a male vampire with rich blonde hair and golden eyes looked at me with concern covering his facial features. "Yeah," I said silently, my voice was cracking and I knew that if I could my eyes would be waterfalls by now.

Lace, who was now in Esme's arms, looked up at Carlisle her wide child-like eyes made her look so fragile. "I-is she dead?" she asked, and he nodded and pointed to Sylvia's body laying near the woods, probably an attempt to escape. "She lied." I was caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized I had spoken, all the Cullen's were looking at me confused. "She said that because of your golden eyes, you were weaker than us." I looked away, embarrassed by what I had said.

Edward was beside me, his arm around my waist pulling me into him, I layed my head on his chest and he kissed the top of it. I felt so secure with him, even though I didn't know what we were really. I smiled mentally trying to keep my face from showing the way I felt about him, then I remembered that he had kept his vampirism a secret from me.

I sighed because I knew that would have only gotten us both in trouble, I looked at his family they all looked so happy together and I didn't want to ruin that. I pulled away from Edwards warm embrace and looked up at him, his face was pale and perfect with his bronze hair color making his warm gold eyes illuminate, he looked more like an angel than a vampire.

He laughed, and I understood, I had overheard Lucas talking to Sylvia about the Cullen's powers and he said one could read minds. Edward nodded, and I looked at the ground shyly, and then my heart began to beat faster than normal (pun intended lolz) as I realized he had heard all the things I thought about him when I was human. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you."

I said and playfully punched his arm, he looked at me laughing. "What?" I heard someone chime in, I turned around to face a small female who looked twice as young as she should be. Her hair was a smooth brownish bob, her face showed confusion. "She found out about my gift." Edward said, laughing still, I tried not to think about how wonderful it sounded knowing that it would come back to haunt me. Alice, I soon found out, tensed up and soon Edward did as well.

He looked at me and Lace, I was so confused what was he worried about? He looked at me once again. "Run! Go in that direction until you reach the house!" he pointed north of where we were standing. I grabbed Lace's hand and ran as fast as I could, even though Lace was faster than me she still dragged behind. "Come on, Lace." I said, and then remembered my compulsion, I thought about Lace until I had a clear image of her in my mind. "Lace, run as fast as you possibly can."

As soon as I was finished Lace shot up and _ran _she grabbed me and pulled me with her as I tried to compete with her lightning speed. I looked back and saw Edward turned away from me, _Be Safe I thought and ran towards the house._


	11. Chapter 10: The Decision

The minute me and Lace got to the house, I started panicking. Why did he tell us to leave? Why didn't one of them come with us? What are they doing right now? I looked at Lace and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, I am sure they are fine." No matter how many times she said that, It never felt true, for all we knew they could be in pieces right now or they need our help.

I felt so helpless, maybe if I would have told them about my compulsion they would have let me stay to help? I sighed and sat up, I could feel non-existent tears forming in my eyes.

Then it hit me, what if I had destroyed Edward or any of his family members? I would have never forgiven myself, I turned back to Lace. "What if we had killed one of them?"

Lace looked at me confused, and then she sighed understanding what I had just said. "I don't know. But don't think of stuff like that, it could have happened but it didn't."

My curiosity was killing me, I got up and started looking around the living room. I saw different wedding pictures, one with Alice and Jasper, another with Rosalie and Emmett, I noticed Carlisle and Esme only had one, and Edward none.

It looks like Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett get married often because all the pictures had different venues and dresses. I walked at a human pace up the stairs and saw a giant picture frame filled with graduation caps, I don't understand how they can go to school so much It would probably kill Lace.

I let a giggle slip out and continued up the stairs, there were six doors I assumed they were all bedrooms because vampires didn't need a restroom. The house was so open, it had a skylight on the hallway ceiling and my skin began to sparkle, I twirled around in the sunlight and watched as a million tiny lights danced off the walls.

My little disco ball act came to an end when I realized someone was watching me, I assumed it was Lace, but Edward was leaning against the wall with his eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his lips.

I ran over to him and kissed him deeply, putting my hands around his neck. I was surprised when he put his hands around my waist and kissed me back, I half expected him to push me away.

_Crap _I thought, he was a mind reader I totally forgot. I didn't really think I would have a relationship with Edward, not that there's anything wrong with him, but I just couldn't picture myself with him as I could a preppy cheerleader.

When we pulled away, which wasn't as soon as planned, I just stared at him. His warm butterscotch eyes melted into mine, I looked away trying to shield him from my horrific red eyes, I probably looked like one of those demon things me and Lace always watched on TV.

I felt his smooth hand pull my face up to his, but I kept my eyes down once again trying to keep him from looking into his. _Please don't look at me _I thought, I stole a glance at Edward through my eyelashes.

His expression was plain, he didn't look worried or angry, just bored. I finally looked at him and he kissed my cheek. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Just because your eyes are red and mine aren't anymore doesn't change how I feel about you."

If I was human I was sure I would have blushed or cried, but since I'm not I buried my face in his chest and sighed. Edwards hands wrapped around my waist and we stood there for a while, only moving when someone began coming up the stairs.

"Carlisle wants to have a meeting." Rosalie said, she looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Okay." Edward replied and he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the staircase, our hand fit so perfectly with each other.

When we got to the living room I saw everyone sitting on the couch, Rosalie walked over to Emmett and sat in his lap still looking at me but her expression was more envious than accepting.

Edward and me sat near the end of the couch and watched as Carlisle walked up to the television but turned on his heels to face his family. "The Volturi know about the two of you," he looked at me and Lace, I squirmed a bit and Edward put his arm around my waist pulling me tighter to him.

"And wanted to destroy you. But when we told him of your rare gifts, he changed his mind and let you live." I didn't feel so sure he really would let us live and there not be a catch, but I played along.

"Although," I knew it. "He would like for you to visit Volterra and consider joining them." I didn't even want to go there, especially if it meant I would have to go without Edward.

Lace will be there, but who's to say she won't join them. I refrained from looking at Lace, her expression might make me regret my decision. I felt Edward's arm tighten once again, and I leaned my head into his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and shifted his attention back to Carlisle.

"Lace, Waverly." he said gesturing to us. "Would you like to join our family?" I didn't want to answer before Lace, afraid of her reaction to my decision.

"Don't be afraid, it doesn't matter what she thinks." Edward mumbled in my ear, low enough for only me to hear. I sucked in a deep breath, preparing to answer but Lace interrupted.

"I don't know about Waverly, but I don't think I can handle my thirst. I don't want to disgrace your family with my weakness, so I am going to join the Volturi." I looked at Lace, disbelieving what I had just heard.

All the Cullen's eyes were on her, but she her expression didn't reveal any notice of them. "We would love to have you here, your eating habits won't affect us." Esme said, but Lace held up her hand.

"Please, Esme. You guys interact with humans, a strength I may never possess. So I won't burden your family any longer with my presence." Carlisle nodded, understanding Lace's position, and turned to me.

"Waverly, do you want to join Lace and leave our family. Our would you like to join our vegetarian lifestyle?" My eyes flickered across the room, but I stopped at Lace.

She was looking at me with pleading eyes, and I looked at Edward, his eyes also pleading for me to stay with him and his family. I looked back to Carlisle, confident in my decision and opened my mouth to speak the next words that will change my future forever.

**Cliffy! Who do you think Waverly chose to stay with? Share me your opinions by reviewing my story, you guys will make the decision for me. I want 15 reviews before I post the next chapter, so please review! **


	12. Chapter 11: Moving On

_She was looking at me with pleading eyes, and I looked at Edward, his eyes also pleading for me to stay with him and his family. I looked back to Carlisle, confident in my decision and opened my mouth to speak the next words that will change my future forever._

"I want to stay here." As soon as I said those words, Lace let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding for a while.

I looked at Edward, his face was lit up like a Christmas tree, and it almost made me giggle. _Almost _I thought.

"Lace pl-" she held up her hand, she was obviously disappointed in my decision but how could I leave Edward. "You don't have to explain anything, It was your decision to make not mine."

She gave me a sad smile and I got up and gave her a hug, I wished she would stay. Maybe I could use compulsion on her! _No, that wouldn't be right, she wouldn't be happy! _

Ugh, shut up inner self! If I was a human I'm sure I would have teared up by now. "Please don't leave." I said, trying my best to use compulsion, I have never tried it while angry or sad.

Lace broke my influence and pushed me away, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Compulsion isn't going to make me stay." she said and gave me another sad smile.

"I know, so stay anyway." I begged, but she shook her head and made her way to the door. Right outside stood three figures dressed in black, a small girl that looked like she was 10 with blonde hair stood next to a slightly taller male with dark brown hair.

Behind them both was the tallest of the three, he had dirty blonde hair, all of them had bright red eyes. The girl looked at me.

"Are you coming as well?" she said, I stared at her like a moron and just shook my head and she squinted her eyes at Edward who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Fine, come along." she said gesturing to Lace, she gave me one last look before walking off with the three mysterious figures.

I buried my face into Edwards chest and he put his other arm around me and held me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

He whispered and I sighed, I knew this would happen, why did it have to be me and Lace who got caught? The silence was broken by Carlisle, that didn't surprise me he was the leader of the coven.

"Welcome to the family, Waverly!" he said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood, it worked. A bunch of the Cullen's came and hugged me, even Rosalie, which hit me as odd she didn't seem that welcoming.

I was once again nestled in Edwards arms when I realized my throat was burning like crazy, I looked up at Edward and he nodded understandingly.

"We are going to hunt." He said plainly, and took me outside, my hand found his and we raced into the forest. "Excited?"

He said, his perfect teeth gleaming while he smiled. "Sure." I said and watched as our skin sparkled as we darted in and out of sunlight.

While we were running I noticed my clothing didn't really help my hunting technique, I felt like a newborn again on my first hunt. "Maybe I should have changed?"

I said, my short flowery skirt started tearing from the branches that whipped past me, the sweater I was wearing didn't help conceal my shirt as it flew off my shoulder and rested on my elbow joint.

(outfit; /look/14122126) Edward took one look at my appearance and nodded in agreement. "Stop." he said, and his eyes rested on something in the brush.

I focused my gaze to the forest and saw exactly what he meant, three deer were grazing on a patch of fresh grass. My throat demanded quenching and venom filled my mouth, I let down my defense and pounced.

The deer struggled under my firm grasp, my control was out the window when I bit the animal moaning as the sweet liquid tingled in my throat and calmed the burning thirst.

I closed my eyes enjoying every drop of the delicious blood, it wasn't nearly as good as human blood but it satisfied my blood lust all the same.

When the deer was drained I looked up at Edward who was leaning near a tree watching me, I felt embarrassed that he had been watching me do that. I blinked once and he was right in front of me, his arms enclosed around my waist.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, the kiss was short but I enjoyed every second of it. It had only been maybe five minutes, and Lace was already forgotten.

I felt disgusted with myself, how could I forget my one true friend since _kindergarten _just like that? My face was once again in Edward's chest, while I cried tearlessly and he calmly stroked my hair and pulled me closer to him.

I stayed with him like that for what seemed like years, my body shaking like a leaf. I probably looked so stupid, why can't I be a human again with red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks?

_If you where human then you couldn't be with Edward. My mind began to wander through all the possibilities if I hadn't became a vampire. _

_All of them ended with him leaving me though, so I quickly thanked Sylvia in my mind and smiled, for the first time since I was changed. Edward grabbed my shoulders and stepped back so that I could look him in the eyes. _

_His warm goldenrod eyes burning into my perfectly horrid red ones, I once again looked away worried about my appearance. _

"_Don't be ashamed. Look your eyes are already changing." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a quiet lake, the water was still so it was easy to see my reflection. _

_He was right, partly, through all the ruby red color you could see little flecks of amber shining through. I smiled and my reflection did also, my normally pearly white teeth were stained a light pink from the blood. _

_I chuckled slightly and watched as lake Edward began walking near my reflection, he put his hands around my waist and I glanced at our mirror selves, we looked so different. _

_I noticed that my hair has lightened to it's natural color, the chestnut brown hair falling in perfect curls past my shoulders. "The venom brings out the natural tone in your hair." _

_Edward explained, and I marveled at the old me I looked so pretty with my natural hair color. I remembered the day Lace talked me into dying it though and I laughed, remembering her screw up and how her bangs were supposed to be black but came out orange. _

_Lace's hair was a glossy shade of black, but she had accidentally bleached her bangs along with the rest of her hair. I thought about Lace and what she might be doing right about now?_


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting the Werewolves

Lace POV

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces once she said those words. I blocked my thoughts from Edward, not wanting him to feel hurt over what I felt over losing Waverly.

Me and her have been friends since kindergarten, I didn't know what to do without her. Three guards from the Volturi came to bring me and Waverly back to Italy with them, I could feel the young girls annoyance towards the Cullen clan.

We raced through the forest and towards the Alaskan airport, a bunch of humans were gathered around me and it took all I had to not devour every one of them.

The tallest guard, who I learned was Felix, was the only one who showed any acceptance towards me. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder when I tensed up around the humans, my self control wasn't good enough and I found my vision clouded with blood lust.

My eyes were darker than usual they were almost black, mostly because when I was still with Sylvia and Lucas I wasn't allowed to hunt often and because of the Cullens diet I wasn't allowed to hunt then either.

Jane and Alec, whose names I learned from Felix, were related. They were found in medieval times when people believed in witches and Wicca.

They were both around 14 when they were changed but the reason they were while they were so young is because they were in the process of being burned alive.

Once we got off the plane, things took a turn for the worst. Jane and Alec tensed up and immediately took a fighting stance, my eyes searched the area for any threat but I saw nothing.

A horrible stench filled the air and I heard a low growl come from a near brush. I took a fighting stance along with the guards and once I turned around I was face to face with a gigantic wolf.

My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed the wolfs muzzle and threw it into a tree, the tree exploded in half once the oversized creature hit it.

Five more jumped out of the forest and began attacking the three vampires, one caught my eye and raced over to me.

I was too slow and the wolf had me in his jaws, it flung me into the nearest tree and it broke in half but my flying body went through four more before I fell to the forest floor.

My shirt had teeth marks on it and I had saliva all over my clothing, before my disgust kicked in I was face to face with the wolf once more.

I tried to attack it but it pinned me to the ground, I squirmed below the heavy animal but surrendered in defeat. Suddenly the weight above me subsided and I was gently picked up by human hands.

The persons hands burned through my clothing and I yelped in pain as the scolding hit my back, my eyes fluttered open to see a tanned figure looking at me adoringly.

His head snapped up to another voice filling the forest. "Kill her now!" the other male said, his voice was very deep and it scared me to think of the face that went along with it.

"No, how can I?" the one holding me answered, I wondered who it was but then I recognized his face. "U-uncle Benny?" I said, my voice was cracking but he nodded all the same.

Waverly POV :p

I don't know how long me and Edward stood like that, our body intertwining any and every way possible. Just then Edwards mouth twitched into a small smile.

"What?" I asked curiously. "You'll see." He said and lifted me off the ground, sprinting out of the forest and back to his house.

I could already hear Alice's squeals when we were within a three mile radius of the house. I groaned and Edward chuckled as we made our way into the living room, Alice grabbed me and pulled me to her room.

"You'll look so pretty!" she squealed and jumped up and down holding me by the shoulders. "Huh?" I asked, my voice sounded stupid but I was still curious.

"In the dress silly." she said dragging me to the computer showing me a model wearing a black and pink dress with a slit all the way up to her mid-thigh. "Why would I wear that dress?"

I looked at her and she was looking back at me like I had just asked her what her name was. "To prom, duh!"

My mind flicked back to school, sure I had gotten asked out a few times but I had never thought nothing of it. "Oh."

I said and flopped down on the bed, Alice started rambling on about hair and makeup. "Oh, I should call Lesley she can do hair really good. I wonder what style she will do yours in? Oh wow, I will look so cute in that dress!"

A bunch of statements coming out of a very excited Alice wasn't something you would want to hear, especially at vampire speed it was like a chipmunk on steroids.

I pushed one of her pillows over my face in an attempt to drown her out, but it didn't help at all. I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs could hear her also.

Rosalie came up later on and made an excuse for me to leave, I thanked her and rushed downstairs man was I going to kill Edward.

"Don't feel bad, Wav. She already picked out my dress." Rose said, I flashed her a smile and continued on my quest to find Edward. Oh, wow did he have some sucking up to do!

**Lol, cliffy on both sides! The second part was so fun to write, I love Alice's character. Ignore the review request I don't really care about that I just check the traffic thing to see if you are reading my story. The prom dresses shall be posted on my profile, so check em out!**


	14. Chapter 13: First Day of School!

We had about a month until prom, yippee. Jasper had been keeping watch over my blood lust for a while after my first taste of animal blood, that was three weeks ago.

My eyes were almost completely gold the only thing that was stopping it was a few unnoticeable dull red flakes.

I check the mirror every day to see if I was a full vegetarian yet but nope, I was about to rip my eyes out just to get them off me when Edward came upstairs.

"Everyone is waiting," he said, but stopped when he noticed me staring at myself in the mirror. "You look beautiful, nothing can change that especially the color of your eyes."

And with that he kissed my temple and lightly pulled me to the stairs. The whole family was waiting by the door, today was the first day going to school since my change.

I was nervous, but Jasper calmed me using his gift. "Thanks." I mouthed and walked out the door hand in had with Edward.

When Carlisle had given me the 'okay' to go back to school, Alice flipped. She took me shopping for clothes, jewelry, makeup, shoes, and she even bought me a car!

I wasn't allowed to see it yet though, so I have no idea what was waiting for me in the Cullens garage. Alice was bouncing up and down at my outfit, she had went mad on the shopping spree because every store we went to she bought at least five things.

I was wearing a black skirt with a gray top and a whiteish see-through jacket, and red high heels. (outfit on my profile)

"You look so cute!" she said still jumping, I don't see how she can wear high heels and run and jump at the same time. (Alice and Rose outfits on profile 2)

Edward was wearing a gray shirt and black jeans, no doubt picked out by Alice so we would match. "Can we hurry up, I want to see Waverly's car!"

Emmett whined and Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. "Oh yeah, that's right! Come one Wav and no peeking!" Of course I am going to peek.

Crap! As soon as I thought that Edwards hand was covering my eyes, I could hear him chuckling behind me as I walked slowly across the yard blindly.

"Come on we wouldn't let you fall!" Alice said as she took my hand and pulled me towards what I assumed to be the garage.

Edward stopped with his hands still over my face. "What?" I said, and my hands found cool metal.

"Tada!" Everyone yelled and suddenly I was face to face with a silver 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia. I gasp and everyone laughed at my reaction, these models weren't supposed to be available till next year, I guess Cullen charm worked on car dealers as well.

"Well come on, get behind the wheel we better hurry." I quickly jumped into the drivers side rewarded by black leather seats, my hand clasped the wheel and I revved the engine.

Smiling I turned to face Rosalie. "How fast can it go?" I asked, I knew she had tampered with it and made it faster.

I was right because she smirked and proudly said '320', and with that I changed gear and sped towards school slowing down only when we got there.

When we got out I scanned the parking lot and saw everyone staring at either me or my car and I smirked, Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked into the school.

I tensed when we opened the doors and saw all my former school mates, I caught the envious glimpse from Michaela Furmage and a smile formed on my face.

Edward growled at one of the boys that were staring at me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. _Don't listen to them, you're my one and only _I thought, he looked down to me and smiled.

I realized that we have the same first class and he kissed my temple and walked with me to the classroom. I turned to the classroom door and smoothed out my shirt before walking in, I got a lot of surprised stares from everyone as I walked to my usual seat.

Michael Thomas was one of the most popular guys in school, so it wasn't a surprise to me when he came up to the new polished Waverly to ask me out.

"So Waverly. I was wondering if-" I cut him off right there, my compulsion has been itching to be used since I started practicing. "Got back over to you seat and don't talk to me again."

I said in a sweet voice, compulsion lacing every word that came out of my mouth. Michael looked at me with a dopey smile on his face as the compulsion settled in, I kept a smile on my face as he nodded and did what he was told.

Edward mumbled something I didn't quite catch. My head jerked up in surprise when the smell of overly used perfume entered my nose, I looked up to find none other than Michaela her devilish smile was plastered on her face as her copy-cat crew walked up behind her.

My fake smile vanished as she bent down and got in my face. "You better stay away from my Edward!" she whisper-yelled, apparently so Edward wouldn't hear, this chick has got to be joking.

I slowly stood up and thanks to my heels I was taller than her. "You had _better_ stay away from _me_, before I do something I regret." I spat, she looked taken aback when I replied.

I was just about to rip her hair out when Alice came bursting through the door, gaining everyone's attention. "I need Waverly, now. It's an emergency."

I slowly got up and bumped into Michaela when I walked to Alice. "You were about to kill that girl, I saw it." I nodded still whipped up from that encounter, Edward could read minds did he see the vision.

"Oh, yes. I saw it." said Edward from beside my car, I quickly ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into him and sighed, he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." he said calmly while stroking my hair. "No it won't, that she-devil won't stop." I said still angry.

I turned around still in Edwards grasp and leaned against the car with him, even though I was angry I still didn't want to hurt my car so I didn't put my whole weight on it.

A flashback came to mind as we stood there wrapped around each other waiting for next period.

_It appeared that my lamp had blown it's buld because soon I was swallowed by darkness, using lightning as her light, I fumbled for the light switch, but felt a cold wind creep towards me. _

_I didn't move my head but instead peeked out the corner of my eye to see if there was anyone else in the room. A shadowy figure, unrecognizable because of the darkness, was standing near the bed._

_It noticed I hesitated at trying to find the switch and made the shadow figure shift towards her window, which was unmistakably open. _

_At this point neither me or the incognito figure had breathed, my lungs felt they were about to burst from lack of oxygen. As soon as a new sound came the figure seemed to disappear, just as she heard a click and her door swung open. _

Edward chuckled beside her, and Waverly shifted. "What?" she asked looking up at Edwards amused face.

"That was Alice." he said clearly still chuckling. "What!" Waverly said a little more upset. "She had a vision of you an-"

Edward cut off mid-sentence, and looked at Waverly clearly not amused anymore. "She had a vision of me and…." Waverly said, her voice was full of concern what if it was something bad?

"She had a vision of you and me…at our wedding." he said and looked to the ground. Waverly smiled. "And why is that such a bad thing?"

Waverly said, and her smile dropped. "Waverly, I know that we haven't known each other for that long. But before we came here, all Alice had visions of was you and me together.

That's all I saw day in and day out, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, and when I figured out that we were going to be together forever my heart exploded with joy.

My whole family was ecstatic when we met, they actually demanded a full explanation on how it happened. I love you so much Waverly, and not just because of your beauty, I love your personality, I love your laugh, the way you immediately loved my family.

Even Rosalie has taken a like towards you, that's a good thing considering how long it took her to warm up to anyone." At this point in time, Edward was on one knee.

"Waverly I know how much I love you and I can only hope you feel the same way. "Waverly, will you marry me?"

I looked down at Edward, he was holding out a black box with the most beautiful ring in it. The ring had a ruby surrounded by diamonds, it was gorgeous.

What do I say? I am standing here with my hand over my mouth like an idiot! A bunch of answers were coming at me in all different directions, what do I say?

What do I say! _Say yes you freaking idiot! _One look into Edwards golden eyes and I knew exactly what I wanted. "Of course." I said and a smile formed on his face as he put the ring on my left hand.

**Awww I loved this chappy! I bet everything Alice and Rose were in the window cheering Edward and Wav on, lolz! **


	15. Chapter 14: Volturi Princess

Unknown POV(aka a new character)

I walked down the stairway, my dress dragging along the floor. Many things have changed at the Volturi castle, a lot of it having to do with a vampire coven in Juneau, Alaska.

My father has never let me outside the walls of the castle other than to attracted tourists along with Heidi, but that has long ago become a chore to me. I have wanted to leave Italy for a while now, but I push those thoughts aside as my father reads my thoughts often.

I am currently being lead to the throne room by one of the most respected guards, Demetri. I don't fear him, my father has given direct orders to all the guards to not use their gift on me unless commanded.

I had no clue why my father has asked for my appearance, maybe another tour perhaps? When Demetri opened the overly-sized doors I only saw the usual guard, no Heidi, no prisoner, nothing.

"Father?" I asked, my eyes scanned the room until I saw him along with my two uncles, Marcus and Cauis. My mother, Sulpicia, and aunt, Anthedora, were alongside their husbands looking back at me with their red childlike eyes.

My uncle Cauis was the first to speak, I turned my head to listen as soon as his mouth opened. "So nice of you to join us, my dear." He said with a smile, respectively I nodded and turned to my dad.

He always had a overly excited look on his face, you couldn't help but feel happy whenever you were around him. "You summoned me?" I said encouraging him to speak.

"Yes." He said plainly, the smile disappearing from his face. "There has been report of a newborn army attack in Junaeu." I looked back at him curiously, what does this have to do with me?

"Since then there was a newborn that has requested to become one of us, but when she went to be retrieved." He said looking at me with a sad expression. "Jane, Alec, and Felix went missing."

I looked down, if I was human I would surely be crying right now. Jane had been one of my best friends she and I understood each other, she had been one of the first to truly accept me as the Volturi princess. Despite her cool personality, she was one of the nicest people I had met, unless you made her made.

Alec was nice and all, but I really saw no friendship with us, he was the exact opposite of his sister. He was jealous of me because I had supposedly taken his sister away from him. I put on the best stoic face I could possibly manage, and I guess I did a good job because my uncle Marcus smiled at me.

My father, however, saw right past it, but he didn't show it at all. "We must go and inspect the area and search for our beloved guard, but we must also question the Cullen clan. I am almost positive they had some doing in this tragic mishap."

I understood what he meant, I was going. In my head I was silently cheering, finally I was able to leave this dreadful place. I was walked to my room by my mother, and when we were alone she almost burst into flames.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful sweetheart!" She gushed. "We finally take leave of the castle. I have waited for centuries before this event to leave here." I couldn't help but smile at my mother for her enthusiasm, my mind began to wander over what this mysterious coven would be like.

I had only heard stories of how different they were, there eyes were a golden color whereas ours were red. I heard about the new member, but had not heard her name yet, but I know she must be depressed.

Living without human blood, it sounds like a weary existence to me. I continued to smile as I packed several tiaras in my suitcase, I was a princess after all, and besides the golden coven has not met me and therefore doesn't know my title.

When Demetri was sent to bring me to jet we were taking to Juneau I happily obliged, hoping my father doesn't change his mind about me leaving with him.

I sat down on the first seat graciously, and awaited for the flight of a lifetime. This was it, I was finally leaving!

"Princess, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Anthedora, she was always worrying about me it was adorable. "Of course I am, as sure as my name is Rosaria Fae Volturi." I said, and stared out the window as the plane took off.

**Yay, new chappy finally up! Let me explain what Rosaria is though, she is a vamp hybrid. She cannot cry and hardly needs any sleep, her background story will be in the next chap so no questions about that please. Notice I didn't include her name till the last sentence though, I had just thought of the name then.**


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome to Forks

Waverlys POV

I was so excited, the family left school early and we immediately started talking about wedding stuff. All the guys made up a excuse to leave and left, leaving us girls to talk.

"I can't believe he proposed this early!" Rosalie said, clearly excited. "Early?" I said curiosity coating my words. "Um….yea he had already picked out the ring and all but he said he wanted to wait for the 'right moment'." she replied, air quoting right moment.

I shrugged and Alice leaned back in her chair, her eyes went blank for a moment and she shot up out of her seat, Edward sprinted in not a second later. "We're leaving!" he said and goes towards the computer room. "What? Why?"

I said following him, he was looking up 'Tickets to Forks, WA'. "We have a house there." he explained not once looking at me.

He found some that left in about an hour and printed them off, the Cullens had already cranked up their cars and were waiting on us. Me and Edward hopped in my car with him driving, and set off to the airport in vampric speed.

"So, you going to explain?" I asked, my impatient mood was starting to take over. "Alice had a vision, of the Volturi attacking us." Right, the Volturi.

The Cullens had explained to me what royal role they had over the vampire world, from what I heard they were very powerful.

We were at the airport in minutes, but each passing second felt like hours. My mind was racing, Lace had joined the Volturi, she and I would have to fight against each other.

My heart broke thinking about it, Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. Having a fiancé who could read your mind would prove to be very helpful and difficult.

"We have a house in Forks, we will move there and hopefully ward off the Volturi." he explained as we boarded the plane, one of the airport employees gave us a weird expression as he saw we had no luggage.

Even while boarding the plane I still received stares, but they were filled with lust. Mortals are so piggish, girls tried to flirt with Edward while his arm was around mine and guys couldn't keep their eyes off my chest.

It was tortuous for the both of us, I almost ripped a girls hair out when she said something in German. Thankfully Edward didn't understand that language, but I did.

"Warum gehst du nicht einfach den Mund? Er ist viel zu heiß für Sie!" she said to me, unaware that I could understand her fully. My eyes narrowed into slits and I immediately replied with.

"Warum gehst du nicht einfach verpissen? Er will nicht eine dreckige Schlampe wie du!" I said, and turned to look out the window, offended the girl got up and left.

Edward started to ask me what I said but I shushed him, no need to go there. I loved Edward, I truly did, but he was too hot for his own good.

I looked over and saw him smirk at my mental comment, but his smile fell when we landed. A foul stench enter my nose and I wanted to got back home immediately. "What. Is. That."

I said carefully spacing out each word, he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand and kissed my engagement ring.

"Those, my dear, are shape shifters. They are apart of the Quileute tribe, they shift into wolves to protect humans from other vampires." Well, there were vampires so it only made sense there were werewolves as well.

"Wait, other?" I said, and he nodded. "We made an agreement a while back, that we could live here as long as we didn't change anyone else or feed off of humans."

I nodded, then froze. The pact is broken. "How?" he questioned. "I was changed-" I started. "By someone else, not us" he finished, and my posture relaxed. I got off the plane, and saw one.

The minute I caught his eye, I realized what he was. He started shaking and Edward quickly pushed me closer to the exit, I was so scared what if he tells his other wolf buddies?

I don't want to be the cause of my new families death, especially not when I just got engaged to one of them. Edward put his arm around my waist and lead me to the rental cars he had gotten for us, We could all fit into two cars, and Carlisle and Jasper drove which of course gave Esme and Alice shotgun.

We drove down the highway and into a secluded forest path, I could make out the houses outline by the time we were almost halfway down the long driveway.

Being the gentle man he is, Edward lifted me out the car and set me on my feet causing everyone to 'awe'. He lead me up the stairs and into the humungous glass house, it was so open and airy.

"Wow, so beautiful!" I complimented and Esme was the first to smile. "Thank you dear, I designed it." she gushed, which caused me to grin.

"Come on I'll show you my room." Edward said, carrying me up the stairs. "You know you can stop carrying me, I won't fall on the stairs." That statement only cause him to smile and point me in the direction of his room.

When we got in I automatically saw a window wall that allowed you to see the forest, then came the wall of cds. All of then I recognized as pianists, my favorite cd that he had was a Yiruma one.

"Yeah, I'm a piano fanatic." He said chuckling. My mind began to wander as I roamed through Edwards massive music wall. The Volturi, I had never seen them just heard about them, I wondered what kind of people they really were.

"They are truly sadistic." He answered my mental question. My heart pounded, and I shut my mind off from Edward.

I had been sadistic, I had cut myself, I had _enjoyed_ pain and those who became a victim of it. "What wrong?" he asked, noticing my mental shield. "Oh, sorry sometimes I accidentally put it up."

_Liar _I thought and dropped the shield, I had become more careful about it since learning I could control that sort of thing.

I gave Edward a small smile before I smelt that same foul odor, I scrunched my nose and walked downstairs to see what the _dogs_ wanted.

When we got there all the Cullens were gathered in the living room, along with six huge tanned dudes and one girl standing in the doorway. I recognized the one at the airport and mentally hissed, these people were really starting to make me mad.

"We are here about her." said one of the male shape shifters, and nodded in my direction. Esme and Alice gave me reassuring smiles and turned back to the pack.

Rosalie, however, stood to my defense in a more violent matter. "She wasn't turned by us you stupid mutts!" she hissed, I could hear how cold she made her words and it made me shiver.

One of the wolves began to shake and Jasper calmed him down, all of the pack members turned in my direction and I felt like an idiot. Edward put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I felt better.

_What are they thinking? Are they going to attack us? _I thought mentally to Edward, and he shook his head. I let out a breath that I had been holding, but then Carlisle took the opportunity to speak.

"There are other vampires coming." He said bluntly and looked up at the shape shifters, they didn't look happy but none of then were shaking. Alice was having another vision because she leaned back in her chair and stared into space, and by the expression Edward had it couldn't be good.

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be good, please R&R. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I won't update until AFTER Christmas though, sorry folks it 's going to be really busy. **


	17. Chapter 16: Ready

"They tracked our scent here, so they are going to be here sooner than planned." Alice explained, she looked like she had a migraine as she massaged her temples.

One of the shifters scoffed at the mention of the Volturi, he was obviously the most enraged by the thought of vampires coming into their territory.

The leader of the group directed his attention to Carlisle, his tensed posture never relaxing. "What can we do to help?" Another shifter from the group stepped forward.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, he was not the only one angry at the offer. "No, Jacob! If more of them are coming we need to destroy them as soon as possible."

I felt offended at the term 'them' and tried to act like it didn't affect me. Edward heard my discomfort in my thoughts and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't think violence will be necessary, but it would be wise for us to face them together. We need to be as cautious as possible, this is the most powerful coven in the vampire world."

Carlisle said. "Plus, the Volturi are bringing their wives and newly crowned princess along as well. So whatever that they need to discuss will most likely end violently."

Edward added on, I assumed he got all the information from Alice's visions but I didn't want to question him. Not right here and now anyways.

This vampire royalty thing must be taken very seriously if they have a princess, I thought it was only the three and their wives. "They should be here in a day or so." Alice piped in, I am pretty sure I was giving Jasper and Edward headaches with my mixed thoughts and emotions.

I felt calm shortly after and I gave Jasper a small smile of gratitude, Edward gave my hand a light squeeze before everyone started brainstorming on what to do when the Volturi get here, I tuned out most of it because I had no idea on what to say or do.

My mind drifted off to my human family, I had been a vampire for over a year now. Have they forgotten me?

What if they miss me really bad, I knew I had some more family my fathers side but they had never seen me.

From what I know of them they didn't even know I had existed, that made me a little depressed because they never knew me when I was a human and mad because they never wanted anything to do with me.

They were all like him, or at least that's what mom had told me and Arielle. Arielle, I had almost forgotten about her!

I would always have a special place in my heart for my dear sister, but that place was awfully small! I clenched and unclenched my hand that Edward wasn't holding, at least now they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.

All the family that knew me probably hated me, I had a very bad attitude when I talked or even looked at them. I tried to be nice I really did, but something they did always set me off.

At least I have the Cullens now, and Edward my fiancé, I like the sound of that even my soon to be name sounded cute to me. Waverly Cullen, Edward and Waverly Cullen, I could get used to that.

I saw Edward smirk at me, I mentally smacked myself, how could I forget he's a mind reader? _You better not tell anyone about that! _I thought, and tuned back into the conversation.

"So we could meet them in the clearing?" Carlisle said, while tuned out I had almost no clue what they were talking about.

Looking at the wolves I could see their posture had relaxed and that they had come out the doorway and into the living room. "That sounds best, that way there will be enough room for a fight if necessary."

Sam replied, he shook Carlisles hand and motioned for the rest of them to leave. None hesitated as they walked quickly out the door, only one was polite enough to wave.

"Well, that was boring." Emmett complained and Esme shot him a disappointing look, she took over as mother of the household and everyone obeyed her.

I waltz to the patio and stared into the forest, a huge wolf sprinted on the very edge of the forest and looked back at me. I knew it was a shape shifter, they all had the same smell, it was a very unpleasant mix of wet dog and pine.

With a shake of his head he was gone, I stood there for a few seconds until Edward came out and wrapped his hands around my waist.

I grinned and turned around to see his gold eyes boring into mine and a wide grin on his face, I blocked my thoughts from him because I knew something embarrassing would come up sooner or later.

As soon as he lent down to kiss me my breath quickened and I felt like jelly, but as soon as his lips meet mine I absolutely melted. I had to put my arms around his neck just to keep myself up, that's how bad he affects me.

Edward chuckled, crap! I forgot about my mind block and he heard everything! Even Jasper laughed from inside the house, I hated the both of them.

No human could stand to have Edward, Jasper, or Emmett around them, but luckily I'm not human and I could beat the crap out of them. Even Alice was surprised when I beat Emmett in that fight one time.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Come on Waverly, you know you want to." Alice teased. Emmett had been boasting on and on about how little ol' Waverly couldn't beat him in a fight if I had wanted to. _

_But, I for one didn't want to join in his childish game, even though I knew I could beat him. I had just started animal blood so the human blood I had already drank was still there giving me extra strength. _

_I sighed in defeat, she had been nagging me about this for four days. You would have to hear her talk to know how amazingly annoying that is, and imagine having super hearing on top of that. _

"_Fine! How can someone so small be so annoying?" I muttered, her face turned into a pout after what I said but that quickly vanished as Emmett walked in. _

"_Guess what?" Alice teased, she loved to annoy me and Emmett. We were like her little toys now, we were the only ones that let her get under our skin. _

"_What?" he huffed, sounding like a kid who just got drug out the candy store. "You and me are going to wrestle." I said bluntly, Alice whined but Emmett had a stupid grin on his face. "Oh, yeah. I knew you would come around." _

_He said, I huffed. "Well it's kind of annoying when tinkerbell pesters me about it all the time." I am pretty sure Alice would have turned bright red with fury right now if she could, judging by the look on her face. It seriously made me want to laugh, that's how ridiculous it was. _

"_Well come on!" Emmett said, his patience had been worn out as he dragged me to the back yard. "Hit me." I said, and he did. _

_It was really easy to dodge, Emmett was one of the slowest of us because of his strength. He staggered back which gave me a chance to attack him, I quickly grabbed his ankle and threw him into the forest. _

_There were loud cracking sounds as he went through tree after tree, and before I knew it he was racing out the forest and towards me. I dodged his attack again and grabbed his arm, threw him to the ground and sat on top of him. _

"_I win." I said and got off a furious Emmett. Edward ran to me and twirled me around, even Rosalie came over and smiled at me. _

_She, along with the rest of us, were picking on Emmett about that for a while and he kept demanding re-matches. He only won one match out of the four we had, I explained why he was getting beat and he finally won the last match we had. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Edward was chuckling at my remembrance of that humorous evening. It was like no evil vampire rulers were coming to get us, just us having laughs together. Little did I know that the trouble had just begun.

**I don't know when I will update again, because school is starting soon. But I will try, I promise. Please R&R for me to know you care!**


	18. Chapter 17: Their Arrival

Waverly Pov

I practiced fighting with Jasper since he had experience, he couldn't really land a hit on me because Edward would freak if I got hurt.

I had to promise him that I would keep my mind block down during the fight so that he would let me practice. It wasn't as easy as I thought it was when I practiced with Jasper, he pinned me down every move I made.

I finally gave up in annoyance, he said I would be able to defeat a newborn during the fight though. That just worried Edward more when I never beat Jasper, even his words of assurance couldn't shut him up.

"Waverly please, I can't lose you." I sighed , this argument had been going on for quite some time. "Please stop worrying, I don't want to lose you either. I can fight off a newborn if it came to that."

Edward didn't reply, but a pained expression crossed his face. I realized what it was as soon as the stench of shape shifters came to notice. I also must have been making a weird face because he laughed and lead me downstairs to face the music, the shifters were all crowded in the doorway.

I stifled a laugh as the friendly on smiled at me, I wonder why he was so comfortable around us? That rewarded him with a smack on the head from another shifter, Jacob, I remembered.

The leader, Sam, introduced the wolves individually for my sake. Each one gave me a stiff nod, except for Seth of course, and continued on with their business.

I just smiled politely at them and sat down with Edward on the couch, he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. His obviously wasn't happy with our little involvement with the shifters, I couldn't blame him, they weren't very friendly.

I fidgeted with my engagement ring as we waited patiently for the Volturi. I stiffened as another vampire smell filled the room, everyone stood and walked to the clearing.

The shape shifters 'shifted' in the forest and stood beside us, minding their distance. I didn't mind the space between us, their wolf form actually scared me a bit.

The Volturi appeared out of the forest one by one, there was more then I expected. There actually was one less I noted as I scanned the guard looking for any trace of Lace, my breath hitched as I saw she wasn't there.

Once all of them were in place I saw that there was a human beside the three leaders. "Not quite." Edward whispered, I caught her scent again and smelt only a trace of vampire.

Rosaria Pov

There were gigantic wolves! I stiffened at their sight and smell, they didn't smell like regular wolves, or any animal for that fact. Usually all animals smelt appetizing to me, but not these, they smelt horrible.

I cowered behind my mother and scanned the band of wolfs, one looked at me. Once he saw me, it was like time stopped, there was nothing important right now except it.

I felt a weird pull towards the strange wolf, but it was just that one, none of the others were as fascinating as that one. I quickly looked around the guard to see if anyone noticed our little exchange, no one did.

There was one of the golden eyed vampires who looked at me knowingly, I heard dad's little discussion over the Cullens and learned that they had powers. _A-Are you the mind reader? _

I asked, whoa that was weird I've never talked in my head. He nodded slightly not catching my eye, I silently begged him not to tell. He didn't show any notice to my begging as daddy started talking.

"Well, well? What do we have here?" he said, gesturing to the wolves. A blond haired male stepped forward, he had golden eyes just like the rest of his family.

"The shape shifters are just here for protection, they don't want strange vampires invading their territory." Aro clasp his hands together. "My dear Carlisle, you were the most peaceful of the Volturi. I never expected a truce to be made with the moon children, but I do believe that they shouldn't be transformed now."

He replied. Uncle Cauis looked very uncomfortable, either from the wolves or the Cullens. I for one was confused, what were moon children.

"These wolves are not children of the moon, they are shape shifters. They chose the wolf form. But we are not here to discuss there species, are we Aro?" Carlisle said, he didn't look at all surprised when my dad just smiled.

"No, I suppose not. We are here to discuss the disappearance of our loyal guards Jane and Alec. I do believe you sent another with them, Lace, I recall? She wasn't found either when we searched for them up in Alaska." That made my heart hurt, Jane was gone. She was tough though, right? I tightened my grip on my mom, praying that she and Alec was okay.

Lace Pov

I had heard frequent arguments over whether I should be killed or set free. I wish that I would have stayed with the Cullens, maybe I could have given there vegetarian lifestyle a chance.

I wasn't allowed to hunt for some time, they were afraid I would run away. I didn't even need a mirror to know that my eyes were black, because my throat was burning horridly.

There wasn't even a word to describe the pain I was in, I just hoped that being denied of blood was my punishment for leaving Waverly and that I would soon perish from it.

I couldn't think straight at all, my mind keeps blacking out, like I'm sleeping. I started planning my escape, I needed blood if I didn't get it soon I was going to kill one of the werewolves.

Yes that's what I will do, I will kill them all. I slowly got up but fell, weak from blood loss, but let my craving take over. I sprinted towards the nearest wolf and snapped his neck, his blood was so relieving I moaned.

I could feel the warm blood run down my throat and throughout my body, you have to be without blood for a month like me to understand how great I felt. His werewolf body kept trying to produce blood, which made the nourishing moment last even longer, but I didn't complain I just sucked until he went dry.

I chucked his body out the window and ran, I ran so fast and hard that I wanted more blood. The ripping sound behind me was the only thing that kept me moving.

_Can't let them catch me, need blood. _I chanted, heading towards a town. They wouldn't dare chase me here, I slowed my pace and human walked into a store, pretending to look at jewelry.

**My computer had a nasty virus so I might not update for a while. Or I might, idk? It all depends if it gets really bad, sorry**


	19. Chapter 18: Confusion

**Virus is still there, idk when or if I am going to get it fixed but I'll update when I can. **

Waverly POV

I felt so horrible inside, I think Jasper and Edward are having major headaches from my mental ranting. My expression remained stoic as Aro explained how Jane, Alec, or Felix never returned from getting Lace and that they think she kidnapped them.

I wanted to slap him so badly after saying that, if Lace was alive she would have contacted me! _Or would she? _I mean after leaving she didn't seem to be upset that she would be leaving you behind to, so why would she come back?

I looked down to the grass, my hands had been unknowingly clenched into fists so I loosened them. I wish that the stupid Volturi would leave or start attacking us so that I could punch something.

"Waverly," Someone said, my head shot up at the sound of my name. I saw Aro with his hand held out towards me, Edward moved in front of me protectively. "No harm will come to her." Aro told Edward, but his protective stance held firmly.

"Edward, it's okay." I whispered touching his arm calmly, he looked at me and I saw how worried he was about me. I lightly pushed myself past him and walked to Aro in a human pace, I knew he could read minds by touching someone and that he wanted to see what happened to Lace.

I don't know why I felt nervous, I didn't do anything, but being around a killer usually does those things to you. I felt a wave of calm emotions wash over me and I let out a sigh of relief.

I placed my hand in Aro's and almost immediately felt a weird rush, like I had this huge burst of energy. It stopped shortly though, thank god, and Aro released my hand. His threatening smile faltered a bit and he seemed lost in thought, I took this opportunity to look through the Volturi.

None of them looked that interested in being here, except for his daughter. Rosaria looked so content, she kept glancing back at Seth in his wolf form. I wondered what was going on there but decided to look at her features to see if there was a trace of vampire in her.

Of course there was, it wasn't anything noticeable though. Her skin was very smooth and fair and it shimmered a bit in the sunlight, her hair had a natural glossy shine to it and her.

She was wearing a black above-the-knee dress and had a jade tiara on, her cocoa-brown eyes sparkling as she darted back and forth between Seth and me. Her eyes squinted slightly when she saw me looking at her, she seemed annoyed that I was even in her presence, Typical royal I thought and turned back to Aro.

His expression was still deep in though, not once did he look away from the ground. "It's not something he can control."

I heard Edward say, and I turned around and followed his gaze to where Aro and Rosaria's arm was touching. "W-what's wrong, daddy?"

Rosaria asked, she moved away from her father slowly. Aro's eyes shot up and locked with Seth's, a low snarl escaping his lips. "What's wrong, Aro?"

A blonde vampire said, he was confused at Aro's actions I was sure. "He-imprinted-on-Rosaria!" He said each word very slow and spat out her name with disgust.

Rosaria looked flabbergasted (tis a word!), and her eyes locked with Seth's' for a moment and she turned back to me, begging for a answer. When I had none to give she edged away from the Volturi, all of them either looking to her or Seth with pure hatred.

"Imprinted?" she asked. Edward quickly grabbed us both a millisecond before they lunged at us, all of them charging at the Cullens. I grabbed Rosaria and ran, she was panting beside me but refused to stop, my mind was a blur as we raced back to the house.

"What's going on!" she demanded, looking _very _mad. "I don't know, I'm new to the whole wolf thing." I replied, surprisingly calm.

"Why did you save me?" she said softly. "I didn't want you to get hurt." I replied hesitantly, something about her struck me as odd though.

She looked at me with the same brown eyes I had as a human, but her hair was darker than mine, and inky black. I shrugged and waved it off as unimportant, but something else got me confused.

"If you don't mind me by asking, is Aro your real father?" There was absolutely no resemblance to him and her, or to her and her 'mom'.

"No, I was dropped off at the castle. They figured out my species so I was rare to them, and they made me a princess." She replied shrugging.

"I am not even sure if Rosaria is my real name, as you can pretty much tell I'm not Italian. I mean I have no trace of Italian in me as far as appearances go." She was right, she had more of a Native American look to her.

Her skin pigmentation looked a bit off though so she came off as an Albino more or less. I shrugged and looked out the window, wishing there was something I could do.

I think we pretty much destroyed the vampric world order, their princess being imprinted on and everything. I still was a little fuzzy on the whole wolf imprinting thing.

My vampire senses picked up her nervousness, the way her eyes flickered between me and the forest, her leg slightly shaking, her hand tangling with her hair, I noticed it all. The poor girl was scared to death, the only family she has ever known turned against her and left her with people they despised.

Me, being the motherly person I was, grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered stroking her hair, she immediately started crying and shaking violently.

I heard trees rustling and saw Seth in human form looking at Rosaria with a tortured expression, she was his imprint of course he cared.

I motioned for him to take Rosaria, and she looked startled from the change in temperature but didn't refused as he embraced her with a loving hug. I took one last look at the two of them, and sprinted of into the woods.

Edward and his family were trying to fight off the Volturi, but they were failing miserably. I was so outraged, my mind was spinning and spots interfered with my vision. "Stop!"

I yelled, still engrossed in my anger. I looked up and saw everyone had frozen, and was staring at me with wide, glassy eyes.

I walked over and placed my hands in one of the Volturi guards face, and watched as her eyes followed my hand back and forth. "W-what did you do?" I heard a small whimper from behind me, and turned to see a girl around my age darting her eyes across the battle field.

"Uh…" I said stupidly, why didn't it work on her? "D-did y-you…are you the girl that Aro was talking about….t-the one with compulsion?" she stuttered.

"Um, yes?" I replied, but it came out as a question. The girl nodded in understanding, her frightened posture faded but was replaced with a guarded one.

"That's why it didn't work on me." she muttered to herself. "And why is that?" the girl look startled that I could hear her, but must have realized that I was a vampire also.

"My name is Isabella, I have a shield that protects me from mental powers." Her eyes once again darted to the battle field, and scanned the scene.

"Um, can you turn them back?" She said, pointing at the glassy eyed vampire and werewolf swarm. "I'll try." I cleared my throat a bit and looked at the compelled figures.

"Oh, wait what do I say?" I looked at Isabella nervously, and she rolled her eyes. "Well, you said stop…so try play or continue." "Okay. Um, Play!" I said, my words sounded like those of a dictators.

When the statues didn't move, Isabella started laughing uncontrollably, clutching her sides. "Shut up!" I said, getting frustrated. She waggled her finger at me.

"Don't even try girly, it won't work with me." I sighed in frustration, and turned as Seth and Rosaria came staggering out the forest.

"I, um, heard yelling. What happened?" Isabella stopped laughing long enough to recoil from Seth's werewolf smell, and stepped backwards holding her breath.

"I seriously don't know! I used my compulsion to get them to stop but now…..I just don't know." I screamed, my world was seriously screwed up.

**Funny, lol. Sorry for the delayed update, like I said viruses are crappy. XP I just want to thank my few reviewers , you guys r awesome! **


	20. Chapter 19: Losing Hope and Memory

**Sorry for the delay, I have been sick and didn't feel in the typy mood. I started having dreams about what Lace should be going through and started think about doing a separate story on her new life. Do you think I should? Pm me or review with your answer please.**

**I walked up to Edward and started thinking about how much I love him, just in case he could read my thoughts. Isabella snickered, I was really getting tired of this chick. "Look why don't you just-" When my hands raised I accidentally hit Edward. **

**I turned around mid sentence to make sure I didn't damage him, but something tackled me to the ground. "Ow!" I cried. I looked at my attacker who was none other than Edward, unfrozen. "Waverly!" Rosaria cried, Edward didn't stop attacking me. **

**I looked into his eyes and saw that they were still glazed over. How is he still frozen? I grabbed his arm and threw him somewhere across the field, and got off the ground prepared for another attack. Edward's figure started charging at me again. **

"**Stop!" I shouted, he stopped. Everyone else that had been frozen, were now moving around and testing their limbs. Once Aro started looking around and found me I grabbed Rosaria and hid her behind me. **

"**Keep her. I want you now." He said nodding at one of his guard members, who came stalking towards me. This time Edward hid me behind him, and growled at Aro. **

"**No, Waverly won't join you!" He growled. The rest of the Cullen family started crowding around me, prepared for another battle. "Wait." I said softly, and everyone's eyes snapped in my direction. **

"**I don't want another war, this was all my fault anyway. Maybe I should go." I looked up at Edward, he was looking at the ground. "No, Waverly. I can't lose you again." **

**I felt like crying, if that were possible. I can't believe Edward would go through another war just to keep me. He looked up and met my eyes, shock plain on his face. **

"**Of course I would, I would do anything for you." Edward said and pulled me close to him, I began to shake with unshed tears. "I can't lose you, please stay." He whispered, I nodded in his chest. **

"**I love you, so much." I mumbled. "Well." Aro interrupted, I wanted to rip him apart. "Since you are undecided at the moment, I will leave the offer open." **

**He said, but I didn't want to join, I didn't want to tear apart Edward's family either. "Wait, your just going to let her go!" One of the Volturi guard said, the voice sounded male. **

**Aro turned to face his coven. "Of course, the Cullen's are our friends. Isn't that right Carlisle?" He said with a smile, wow talk about bipolar. Carlisle stepped up to Aro. **

"**You have to prove to be a friend to us, Aro." He said. It amazes me how in any situation Carlisle is always calm. Aro nodded. "Very well. Come, let us leave in peace." The coven started walking off into the forest, but not without a few threatening snarls and hisses from those who disapprove of our treaty. **

"**Well." said Emmett, I rolled my eyes knowing that whatever he had to say was going to be irrelevant to the subject. "Why don't we go back to the wedding crap?" He said, Alice and Rosalie immediately started walking towards me. **

"**Oh, gosh how could we forget? Okay, so we still have to pick out a dress, decorations…" I zoned out as they both pulled me back to the house to bicker about the wedding details. I groaned. **

"**Damn you, Emmett!" I heard him snicker at my annoyance. "So, Eddie boy. What about the bachelor party?" I scowled. "NO STRIPPERS!" I shouted, and let the girls drag me to the computer. **

"**What about this one?" Rosalie asked, pointing to a pale pink mermaid dress. My nose wrinkled in disgust, I shook my head frantically. Rose rolled her eyes and began scrolling. **

"**Ohhh, what about that one?" Alice asked, pointing at a huge poofy dress with a ridiculously long trail. "Uh, no. I don't want to knock someone out when I'm walking down the aisle." I said, Rose snickered and Alice pouted. **

"**What about…this one?" I pointed out. A strapless satin mermaid dress filled the screen as Rose clicked the picture. **

"**Oh, that's pretty!" Esme said as she came up behind me, I had almost forgotten about her involvement in the wedding details. "Great now we have to find bridesmaid dresses!" Alice squealed. **

"**Don't you dare put me in a ugly dress with bows on it!" Rose said pointing a finger at Alice. "That was one time, and I apologized." She said looking through the dresses. "Even though it was cute." she muttered.**

**Somehow, my thoughts drifted off to Lace. I wondered if she was dead, if she missed me, or if she had forgiven me for just handing her off to the Volturi like that. **

**I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and desperately wanted to stop looking at wedding stuff. I wasn't in the mood right now, especially when Lace would have been the maid of honor. I got up and walked out of the house, claiming that I needed to hunt. **

**The ground made a soft squishing noise as my feet raced through the forest. I scanned the area and let my hunting instincts take over. Sensing a deer near I ran towards the poor startled creature and drained it. **

**I felt sick again and spit out the blood before I swallowed it, that poor animal killed for my pity party. I sat down on the mossy earth and brought my knees underneath my chin, my body slowly rocking back and forth. **

**Images of our friendship flooded my mind, incoherent sounds escaping my lips as the human memories seemed a bit faded. They were like old timey photos that were faded at the corners, and I noticed I couldn't go back any farther than when Lace's brother died. **

"**No, no, I can't forget." My hand clenched the soft dirt as I tried to remember. What was Lace's birthday? What was her middle name? **

**What was her favorite thing to do? My eyes flickered around the scenery as I asked myself these questions. "No, no, no, no!" I screamed, my buried hands pushed themselves farther in the ground. **

**My breathing became ragged as I tried to go even farther, trying to quiz myself about Lace. I can't even remember what we were doing before we were changed! **

**I rushed over to a tree and unearthed the roots and throwing it across the clearing and into a rock. It smashed and splinters were forced ten feet away from impact. Two arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to them. **

"**Shhh, it's okay." he cooed, I pushed myself away from him. "No! No, it's not okay!" I screamed at him, but his arms forced me back into his chest, "Yes, it will be." **

**I gave up and went limp in Edward's strong arms. I felt numb and my mind was blurry from all the strain I went through to gain back my memory. Edward picked me up and raced me back to the Cullen's house. **

"**What happened?" "Is she alright?" Question's similar to those flew around the room, I wanted to roll my eyes in annoyance but couldn't find the strength. When I tried to sit up in the fluffy bed someone thoughtfully placed me in, I felt to sets of hand pushing me back down. **

"**Oh, no. Your not going anywhere." Alice teased, I grimaced. "Lemme guess, I need to rest, right?" I heard Emmett snicker and a loud smack followed, but I could only assume that was from Rosalie. **

"**I know how you feel. Not remembering much about your human past." Alice said slowly, I propped myself up on the pillows and looked at her silently pleading for her to continue. Her small smile fell and she looked at me with empty eyes, sadness was the only thing that filled them. **

"**The only thing I know about my past," she paused for a moment and looked down. "is that, my father was telling people that I was a witch that cursed everyone. You see, I had visions when I was human, and when they came true people said I was cursed. **

**So, they sent me to asylum and when I got treatment there I lost my memory. I had to do years of research, just to find that little bit out." I looked up at her, I felt bad for Alice, she went out of her way to make sure bad visions were turned around. **

**I wanted to kill her father right now, but since he's already dead. "I also found out that my niece is still alive, in Mississippi. But, seeing as I can't visit her that's all I can figure out about my previous life." **

**I didn't realize that I grabbed Alice's hand until she squeezed it, needing the extra support. I reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down into a hug. **

**The mood instantly lightened and I saw Jasper in the doorway winking at me and then disappearing down the hall. I smiled to myself and continued to hug Alice as she shook from silent tears. **


	21. Chapter 20: Unexpected

Ever since that heart to heart with Alice, I've felt much better. During my human life I figured out I had a facebook page, filled with pictures of me and Lace. Most vampires forget their human past anyway, so learning that made me forgetting better to tolerate.

Now something else is bugging me, but I haven't let Edward in on my thoughts, at least not yet. When Edward had to hunt, I took that as an opportunity to talk to Alice alone.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I can wait a little longer." Edward questioned, I'm sure Jasper was letting my mood reflect in his thoughts. "No, it's fine. You don't have to starve because of me."

I stood on my tiptoes and lightly kissed him, he deepened it though and all my plans quickly left my brain. All I could think about was how much I loved Edward, but then there came Emmett.

"You can get a room later, Waverly." he said as he pulled Edward out into the back yard where Esme and Jasper were waiting. Carlisle was at work, and since the shifters had new members they hunted in groups.

Me, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle hunted while Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stayed at home or vice versa. When they took off, I turned to Alice. "So, Alice-"

"You want to talk to me, right?" she interrupted. "How did you-" I stopped short when Alice tapped her temple, psychics are annoying. "Yes, I want to talk to you. It's about me and Edward." I sat down beside Alice on the couch, she gave me a concerned look.

"What about you and Edward?" I looked down at my hands, they were fidgeting in my lap. "Um. Okay, this might sound kind of stupid, but." I sighed and looked up at Alice.

"Is there a…reason, he proposed earlier?" With that said my right hand began fingering the ring, and I worried that I might ruin it from playing with it too much.

"Oh, Waverly. Edward loves you, he really does. When you were human, he couldn't stop worrying about you, and when you went missing…" she trailed off.

"When you went missing, it killed him. He thought someone had really hurt you or killed you, while he was gone." I felt guilty, he was hurt because of me.

"When the army came, and he saw you. Edward felt so guilty and ashamed, he didn't want you to be a vampire. In his eyes, you were perfect as a human. The way he described you, made even Rose jealous."

Alice grabbed both of my hands, probably so I would look at her. "You have to understand. Edward proposed early, so that he could finally be with you." I choked back a sob.

None of this ever came to mind, I never thought me being changed would affect him as much as it did. Alice pulled me into a tight hug, so tight I think I pulled my arm out of place. I didn't care though, I just wanted to see Edward.

I pulled away, determined to distract my mind so that Edward wouldn't see our little conversation. "You want to look at more wedding stuff?" I asked, and Alice more than happily dragged me to a computer.

"Okay so now that we have your dress we can't think about it." I interrupted her. "You know he's already seen it, I'm sure you, Rose, or Esme has slipped up."

Alice shook her head vigorously, still clicking the mouse in efforts of speeding up the computer start up. "I have made sure that I kept my mind clean of the wedding.

Rose thinks about…well whatever she thinks about, so Edward tries to block out her mind. Esme doesn't know we choose that dress, so she hasn't thought about it. I am making sure this wedding is perfect!"

I tuned out the rest of the wedding chatter, it was easy for me to get bored. An embrace from behind me pulled me back into reality.

"I see your looking up wedding dresses." He said, and I quickly ushered him out of the room. "No, you can't see the dress. Alice's orders." I pushed him into our bedroom, then realized my mistake as I heard Emmett's laughter from downstairs.

"Why is your brother always amused by something sex related?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. "Because Rose hold's out on him a lot." He replied, and that sent me into a fit of giggles.

I then heard Emmett counter that claim. "At least I've gotten some, Eddie boy. Waverly still hasn't given you a taste of manhood." Everyone downstairs was laughing, including me.

Uncomfortable silence followed until he started towards the door, I moved in his path. "Oh, no. Alice is still surfing the web for my perfect dress. Come on." I said and pushed him towards the large window that made up a wall and, with a light push, made the window swing outwards.

He grabbed my hand and we jumped out the window together, landing on the ground with a faint thud. Still hand in hand, we sprinted off into the forest. "Wanna race?" I asked, and he laughed and ran faster into the dark night.

Edward stopped when we reached a small lake. "Why are we stopping?" I asked. I looked around at the scene, the lake has a tiny waterfall on one side and the other was surrounded by purple, yellow, and blue wildflowers.

The setting was breathtaking with the moonlight illuminating everything with a soft glow. When I looked back over at Edward, he had a strange look on his face.

I was instantly worried, it wasn't a good sign whenever Edward was worried considering he's a mind reader. _What's wrong? I asked, he didn't even glance at me. _

_I followed the direction that his eyes were, and saw a figure in the trees. "What was that?" I asked as I frantically searched for the missing person. _

"_Come on, I don't think Alice is looking at dresses anymore." he said, putting his arm around my waist and leading me back to the house. I knew something was up, we could read each other like that. _

_Maybe it was the Volturi. I cringed at the thought of Isabella stalking me. She was a weird one for sure, but I don't think she was maniacal enough to attempt it with the Cullens nearby. _

_I'll ask someone later about it. When me and Edward walked inside, hand in hand, I noticed all the Cullens crowding in the living room. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, and noticed a woman with golden brown hair sitting with her back facing me. I could tell she was a vampire immediately by her scent. _

_It was the way all the Cullens were glaring at her, except Esme and Carlisle of course, that through me off. I noticed that even Edward had a angry expression on his face. _

_Only when the girl turned around to meet my face, did I realize why everyone was scowling at her. The first thing I noticed was her bright red, crimson eyes._


	22. Chapter 21: Surprise!

There's a point in life, when you realize your screwed, and that you can't change that. Then, you move on to the 'god must hate me' stage. Last but not least, you go to the 'I'm fucked' stage.

This, was that stage. Lace stared back at me with those eyes, those crimson red eyes that reminded me of what she was. Even though I could feel the sadness past the sanguine, I couldn't bring myself to forgive her for leaving. But then again, I couldn't really blame her at the same time.

I didn't realize that Jasper was trying to calm me, and that Lace could probably feel my emotions about her. "Waverly, I'm so-" I cut her off there, not wanting to hear that sentence finished.

"You left." I said pithily, her expression broke my heart. "I know, and I apologize." She replied, speaking slowly and taking steps towards me like I was some rabid animal.

"The Volturi want you dead." I said, yet again making my words soft and blunt. "I know, but I didn't killed their guard members, I swear." Lace said, I looked down to the ground.

"You believe me right?" She continued, but I just kept my head down, not wanting to look at her. I heard a slight hiss, looking up I saw Lace backed up against the sofa staring behind me.

I took in a breath, wow had I not been breathing, and smelled Seth. "He's not dangerous, he is from a different pack." Edward said, reading Lace's mind. Her head snapped in our direction.

"There are more!" She said, she was really mad. "Why do you care?" I asked softly, and she glared at me. Edward stood in front of me, shielding me from a enraged Lace.

"Touch her and I kill you!" He growled. Seth came in from the back door, Rosaria on his side. Ever since the imprinting, Rosaria and Seth moved into and abandoned cabin that Esme had fixed up for them so that Seth could be closer to Rosaria.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Rosaria asked, Seth had put her behind him as well upon seeing the infuriated vampire. No one answered her, mostly because she had yet to explain why she was here.

An apology wasn't necessary, she did what she did for a reason. After come calming down by Jasper, everyone was back to normal.

Well mostly, Edward didn't relief his protective stance in front of me, which I didn't mind as much as I should have. "Can I please speak alone with Waverly?" Lace asked softly, but before I could answer Emmett's booming voice cut me off.

"No way, you just showed us how well you could control yourself." He said, I'm pretty sure Lace was scared surrounded by a group of vampires who hated her.

I did something that I'm pretty sure no one saw coming, I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't hug me back, her body just went limp in my arms. It felt weird, holding her again.

I still remember the last time we hugged, it was during Sylvia's army. I wasn't so sure we would make it out alive, but Lace comforted me with a hug. That was the last time I had even touched her.

I smiled softly in her new brunette hair, and realized something. "I never knew you were a brunette." I said, still smiling.

When I pulled back, Lace had her head tilted to the side while looking at me with a confused expression. "What?" she said, I giggled.

"Whenever we were human, I always thought you had blonde hair, because of the dye." She smiled, and I hugged her again. This time she hugged back, squeezing the..undeadness out of me?

I scoffed at my mentally corny joke. "Are you staying?" I asked, by now her mood had lightened, so I attempted to coax her into staying.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm a nomad now, but I promise I'll…try to become a vegetarian like you. Maybe after all this mess with the Volturi smoothes over I'll be able to come back."

I ran a hand through my hair and turned to Edward. _Is she serious? I mentally asked, and he nodded smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lace, her nose was scrunched up. _

"_What is it?" I asked, her expression never changed. "There are more of them coming." She said, I looked at her with a confused look, but figured she meant werewolves. _

_I sighed and took a breath, sure enough, the revolting smell of a shape shifter was close to us. I heard the guy walking up the stairs, and I walked up to greet him. It was Jacob. _

"_Hello, Jacob." He glared at me. "Enough of this crap, I know you have another bloodsucker in there. You know the treaty." I glared back at him. _

"_Yes I do know the treaty, and we haven't broken any rules. In fact your breaking a few yourself just by being here." I counterattacked. He just pushed past me and walked into the living room. _

_When he saw Lace, he froze up. She looked back at him with an equally puzzled look, snapping out of her trance only as Jacob stormed out. I looked at her wide-eyed. _

_Did he just-? How is that-? What the fu-? All these questions ran through my mind. I looked to Edward for help, he was staring at Lace. "He just imprinted."_


	23. Chapter 22: The Day Before

Waverly Pov

Alice blanked out for a few seconds and looked at Rosalie with a panicked expression. "Um, look I know this isn't the best timing. But, Rose you need to go pick up the dress." She said, all eyes turned to Alice.

"What dress?" Lace asked, I froze. How could I forget to tell my best friend that I'm getting married? "Well, uh-"

"Her wedding dress silly." Alice chirped, I wanted to slap her so bad. Lace looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I won't believe it until I see the ring." She said blankly, I expected her to be happier since she found her soul mate.

When I didn't move, Edward grabbed my left hand and flashed the ring. The sapphires and diamonds glittering in the sunlight, along with my exposed hand. If I were human, my face would be red, big time.

Lace appeared next to my hand with vampire speed, her face plain in shock. "Wow, Cullen. Didn't think you had it in you." She said, Lace looked up at us and smiled.

Her first genuine smile since I last saw her. "When's the wedding?" She asked. I looked up and answered in unison with Alice. "A month." "Tomorrow." We said, my head snapped to Alice and vice versa.

"A month?" She asked. "Tomorrow?" I countered, panicked. Edward was looking at her with the same expression as me. "Yeah, why wait? It's not like you two are getting any…older." She corrected herself.

"Plus, the dress is here, the decorations are going up tonight, and we already have the bridesmaids dresses." She said. My eyes flickered over to Lace, as the silent question 'what about her?'.

Alice smiled. "The maid of honor dress is here too." I shook my head. "I didn't pick a maid of honor." I said in a small voice. "Yes you did," she countered. "In fact, you decided that a year ago."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face Lace, who had a slight flush on her face from her last feeding. I may not remember many small memories from my human life, but I remember big things.

Back then, that promise seemed so unimportant that I didn't bother to ponder over it. Just when I was about to make up an excuse, Alice grabbed me along with Lace, and pulled us into her bedroom.

"Jesus, Alice!" I gasped, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can be a rag doll. "I need to teach you how to wear heels." She said, and brought out what looked like a eight inch pair of stilettos.

"Oh, no." I said, and started to walk out the room. By then, Alice had already locked the door and windows, leaving me and Lace trapped with the evil little elf.

"How can something so small be so evil?" I asked no one in particular, and Lace giggled a bit, while Alice glared daggers at me while holding the damned shoes.

"You're going to wear some shoes like this, so you might as well learn it now!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up. I sighed in defeat, and Lace ushered me closer, forcing me to go first in Alice's anger flume.

When she strapped on the shoes, I felt like a call girl, and when I stood up in the shoes, I felt like a giant. "Now, walk." She ordered, and left the room to find a pair for Lace.

I could practically feel Edward digging through my thoughts, trying to find any hint of regret for me marrying him. Especially since all this was sprung on me during the most painful event of my life.

Lace and I had been friends for a long time, and have been joined at the hip for over half of that time. You can't imagine what it's like to not have your only sister, that you cared about, gone in the blink of an eye.

It was painful, yes, but I had my amazing fiancé to help me through it all. Without Edward, I don't know what I would have done. He was my light at the end of the tunnel, the one person I could trust more than anyone in the whole world.

And now, I was about to become Waverly Cullen, the only human the Cullen siblings have ever shown any interest in. I felt my nerves calm before my panic attack could get any worse, and immediately recognized Jaspers doing.

"Thanks." I said in a soft voice, knowing he could still hear me. When I turned away from the mirror, I saw Edward looking like he was about to burst into hysterics.

Walking over to him, still in stilettos might I add, I slapped him playfully across his face. "She's going to make you wear a tux, you know that right?"

His smirk fell, replaced by a grim expression as the pixie in question walked around the corner. She smiled and waved Edward over, just as he started backing out the room. "You better run, moron." I said, and Alice started running at him at a human pace.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Today was the day of the wedding. I still hadn't seen the dress Alice picked out for me, all I had seen was the long sapphire bridesmaid dresses.

They each had a sash around their waists, except for Lace's, which was cut out in the front all the way up to her knee. Needless to say, I was freaking out.

Not even Jasper could calm me down, and he had left about an hour ago when he started twitching because of my nervousness.

Edward was out to God knows where, so that he couldn't see me from anyone's mind. There was a timid knock at the door, just as I put my earrings in.

"Come in." I said at a normal volume, it's not like they couldn't hear me anyway. Carlisle came in with a box in his hand. "Hello, Waverly." He said, and I nodded in greeting.

"What a nice surprise." I replied, and he nodded as well. "I would like to. . .Formally welcome you to our family." He started with a nervous tone, my guess was that he wasn't good at sappy 'father' things like this.

"You were apart of this clan when you were still human, and Edward found you. Esme and I were starting to worry that he wouldn't find anyone like you, and live an eternity alone.

"But you brightened up his world, as well as ours, so much that you wouldn't believe me if I told you what we were like before you came along."

I smiled as he continued his little speech, my ego was going to be the size of this house before I can make it to the alter. "And, I would like to give you this. . . As a official symbol of you as our newest family member."

He said, and handed me the box he had earlier. It wasn't very heavy, but I wouldn't expect that with my strength. I cautiously opened the box, just in case the content was fragile.

Inside, was a silver headband with a crest on the right side. When I looked closer, I could see the word 'Cullen' written across a banner with a lion behind it.

Carlisle was looking at me with anticipation. "Your families crest." I said breathlessly, it was beautiful. Before he could comprehend what was happening, I had flung myself into his arms.

"Thank you. . Thank you!" I squealed, and got off of Carlisle. "Your quite welcome, Waverly." He said surprised at my behavior.

"I also want you to know, that my children consider me their father figure, and because you never had one, I would like to give you that opportunity." Carlisle said in a rush, as if he was trying to dance around the subject. But I don't see why, I already consider him my father, I just never spoke it.

"I already consider you my father." I voiced my thoughts to him, just as Alice burst into the room. "Show time!" She screamed.

**The next chapter will be the last of this story. If you want I sequel, I might consider it. But right now, I am just leaving this as it is. This story is my first, but not my last, check my profile later for more of my stories.**


	24. Chapter 23: Waverly Cullen

I was freaking out, majorly. Jasper was trying to calm me down, but when he failed went out to the backyard where the wedding was being held.

It was beautifully planned out by Esme and Alice, Rose added the flowers, which is why there were blue roses snaking throughout the whole setting.

Everything was pretty and all, but that only added to my stress. What if I chicken out? Then all their hard work will be wasted!

Alice still hasn't let me see the dress yet, so now I was pacing in my robe with my hair, makeup, and everything in between, done. "Waverly, sweetheart?"

I turned around and saw Esme, she had a worried look on her face. "I don't know, I don't think I can do it." I said in a rush, my breath hitched and I started having an anxiety attack.

"I know you can, Edward knows you can too. Don't let fear shadow what your really walking down that aisle for." She said, and gave me a gentle embrace, careful not to smudge my makeup.

I let out a deep breath I had been holding and nodded to Esme, she smiled and walked out the room just as Alice came in. "Time to get you suited up, and no you can't look in the mirror. You will just chicken out."

She chirped as I scowled at her, but she was probably right. I heard the guests chatting outside. In the crowd I could see the Denalis, Jacob, Seth, Rosaria, Lace, and a handful of doctors from the hospital Carlisle worked at.

The Cullens were out and about mingling with the crowd, and I felt a weird feeling settle over me. I couldn't find Edward, even when I double checked. I could feel him going through my thoughts though, it was a strange sensation I had when he did that.

Apparently I was the first to notice this, and it shocked everyone that I could feel it. Though they soon found out that they could to. I closed off my mind to him, not wanting him to feel my anxiety.

Alice opened the dress bag and started to pull out the gown. "Shit, almost forgot." She muttered, then called out to Rosalie. "What?" Rose said.

Alice then whispered something in her ear then winked at her, turning to me she smiled. "Okay, now don't throw me off!" She said, and before I could ask why, jumped on my back.

She firmly put her hands over my eyes, and it took all I had to not push her away from me. "Why are you-" I started before she cut me off.

"This is the only way I know you won't peek." She said, and I could practically hear the eye roll. I felt the scratchy bottom of the dress come over my head, and then felt the silky smooth top stop right at my waist.

My eyes were uncovered but I dare not look down, for fear of a certain pixie. I could tell the dress had straps, but they were only the lacy kind, and offered no real support.

Alice stood in front of me and beamed, motioning for me to turn. I did and noticed how roomy the gown felt, I expected a tight-fitting-hard-to-walk-in-dress from Alice.

Rosalie handed me a large bouquet, made out of sapphire blue roses and left the room. "Rose is playing the piano for the march." Alice explained, still beaming.

Lace came upstairs with me and Alice, already in her maid of honor dress. "You ready, Waverly?" She said nervously, and I nodded. "Take a deep breath, and follow after me and Lace are next to the alter."

Alice said, and I nodded again, unable to speak. When we got down to the living room, Maybe by Yiruma started to play and Lace walked down the aisle. Alice gripped my hand one more time, and followed after Lace, leaving me alone.

Edward was at the alter, and once he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back, and as the song ended, the traditional wedding march followed and everyone rose.

Holding my breath, I began to walk towards Edward. The smiling face of Edward outshone every camera flash, and every smile that everyone who was watching me.

I only focused on him as I walked slowly past every grinning face in the crowd. Vaguely aware of what was happening, I felt my hand being firmly grasped in Edwards soft gentle one.

The guest all seated, and the ceremony began. Throughout this whole speech about marriage that the priest was giving, I was only focused on Edward.

How his warm goldenrod eyes would twinkle when he saw me, and how his smile would take my breath away even though I didn't need it. Then, I remembered that he was a mind reader, and almost face palmed myself.

Edward smirked. "Do you take this man, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?" I heard the priest say in the background. "I do." I said softly.

Edward said his 'I dos' and the guests roared with applause as we shared our first kiss as a married couple.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice had forced me to go to the reception, even after I begged her to not make me dance. Even as a vampire, my footing was a mess.

I barely made it out of the swirling crowd once Edward was finally satisfied with our little twirl around in a circle 'dance'. In the corner of my eye, I saw Seth, Rosaria, and Jacob huddled in a corner.

Holding my dress (which I though looked prissy!), I walked over to them, long enough to hear Jacob groan with my presence. I waved Seth and Rosa so I could talk to him alone.

When they were gone, I turned to Jake. "Where's Lace?" I asked, in hopes to get him to tell me about his feelings for Lace. "How should I know? Isn't she your friend?" He snapped.

"Shouldn't you know, isn't she your imprint?" I shot back, then sighed. "Look why don't you go dance with her?" I asked, and he looked at me like I had asked him to slow dance with Seth.

"Are you kidding? She'll rip me to shreds!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes, and shoved him over to her. Lace was talking to the Denali's when we got over, and Irina left dramatically.

"Lace, this moron wants to dance with you." I said, and gave him her hand. "R-really?" She stuttered, and I grinned. Mission accomplished! I got lost in time, watching them dance together, Lace occasionally smirked or giggled.

They were the first ever, Shifter/Vamp couple, in the history of the Quileute's. They were immediately frowned upon, especially from the elders, which included Jacobs dad.

Edward put his arm around my waist and picked me up from the bench I was sitting on. "Ready to go, Waverly Cullen?"

**There will be a sequel, but not until Easter break is over. Sorry but I'll be in New York, and won't have internet for about a week. The name will be 'Something Eternal', I'll give you that much. Like the name? Hate it? Lemme know pls.**


	25. Something Eternal

I'm sorry for the delay on Something Eternal, but my friends were talking about making it a crossover with Vampire Academy. What do you guys think of the crossover sequel? If you don't know what Vampire Academy is, then I could make it detailed for your or just do the sequel with just the Twilight plot. Please give me your opinion, I'm torn between the two!

Email - .com


End file.
